10 cerita seram
by Atozuka Yuu Satoshi
Summary: Atobe dan Tezuka terjebak digudang ! dan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan karena menunggu pertolongan. Mereka... bercerita seram ? Imperial Pair dan beberapa tokoh dalam cerita mereka. cerita 7 update, persembahan dari Atobe : Siapa diluar ?
1. terjebak !

**Disclaimer **: prince of tennis milik takeshi konomi-sensei

**Warning :** horror.

" nah, sekarang kita harus bagaimana ?? " bentak atobe karena sudah tidak tahan.

Tezuka hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak tahan. Mau ribut-ribut kayak atobe-pun, gak akan ada yang akan nolongin mereka.

" hei !! ngomong dong !! daritadi mingkem doang ! sakit gigi ?? " bentak atobe lagi.

Tezuka langsung menghela napas. Awalnya, dia ingin menjotos muka atobe tapi karena imejnya yang selalu tenang dan pendiam. Tezuka langsung membatalkan niatnya, takut merusak imejnya. " atobe. Bisakah kamu bisa tenang ? Ribut seperti apa-pun, tidak akan ada yang akan menyelamatkan kita. "

" cih. " atobe langsung diam dan duduk disebelah tezuka. " tapi, kenapa kita bisa-bisanya terkurung digudang seperti ini…? "

**10 Cerita Seram**

**©prince of tennis**

" selamat datang, ryuzaki-sensei. " sapa sakaki-sensei ramah. Ryuzaki langsung menjabat tangan sakaki.

" saya merasa sangat tersanjung. Karena, anda telah mengundang kami untuk berlatih tanding. "balas ryuzaki-sensei dengan tersenyum. Dibelakang ryuzaki, tim seigaku sudah siap untuk bertanding. Begitu pula, dibelakang sakaki, tim hyotei sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanding.

" sepertinya, tim seigaku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanding. "

Ryuzaki hanya tertawa. " ya.. begitulah. Mereka memang adalah anak-anak yang cukup bersemangat. Tim anda sepertinya juga tidak sabar untuk bertanding. "

" begitulah. Nah, atobe. "

Atobe yang berdiri disebelah sakaki. Langsung menoleh kearah sensei-nya. " ya ? "

" bisa kamu ambilkan keranjang bola digudang ? "

Atobe yang mendengar suruhan Sakaki langsung mengangap. Kenapa buchounya yang disuruh mengambil keranjang bola ? bukannya masih ada anggota lain yang bisa dijadikan suruhan ? pikir atobe.

" kenapa diam saja ? cepat ambilkan bolanya. " suruh sakaki.

Atobe langsung menganguk menurut. Dibelakangnya, terdengar lumayan jelas anggota-anggotanya yang tertawa. Tapi, mereka membungkam mulutnya agar tidak terlihat atobe. Setelah atobe pelototi mereka. Mereka langsung berhenti ketawa.

Sebelum atobe pergi. Tiba-tiba, ryuzaki-sensei mencegat atobe. " oh ya, atobe. Tunggu sebentar ! biar tezuka juga ikut membantumu. "

Tezuka yang juga disebelah ryuzaki, Langsung cengok. Aku disuruh membantu atobe ?? gak salah ?? pikir tezuka.

" hei.. kenapa diam saja.. cepat bantu atobe. "

" ah ! ba.. baik. " tezuka langsung menyusul kearah atobe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" kalau kamu tidak suka aku bantu, bilang saja. " ujar tezuka karena melihat atobe daritadi ngedumel kesal.

" aku bukannya tidak suka dibantu kamu ! hanya saja, kenapa sensei menyuruhku mengambil keranjang bola ! padahal jelas-jelas masih ada anggota yang lainkan !! " ujarnya kesal.

Tezuka menghela napas mendengar ucapan atobe. Ya, itu memang benar. Biasanya ryuzaki-sensei akan menyuruh anak kelas 1 atau anggota lain untuk mengambil keranjang bola. Bukannya buchou yang akan mengambil keranjang bola. Pikir tezuka.

" mungkin… agar tidak manja ? " jawab tezuka ngasal.

" nyindir nih, maksudnya ? "

" tidak… tapi.. loh ? kamu sadar juga, atobe ? "

" ha… ha… " atobe langsung tertawa garing. " sudahlah, cepat bawa keranjangnya. " ujarnya sambil pergi menuju pintu.

Tezuka yang sadar kalau atobe tidak membawa keranjang satupun, dan masih membiarkan keranjang tergeletak dibelakangnya, langsung menarik tangan atobe. " hei !! kamu juga bawa dong ! kamu mau menyuruhku membawanya. Aku ini bukan kabaji ! " bentak tezuka.

" oke. Oke. " atobe membalikan badannya dan dengan ogah-ogahan dia mengambil keranjang bolanya. " puas ? sekarang buka pintunya. "

Ingin rasanya, tezuka nenonjok mukanya. Tapi dia urungkan, dia dapat melakukannya di pertandingan. Nanti dia ingin bilang keryuzaki-sensei kalau dia mau bertanding dengan atobe. Sekalian dia bisa memukul bola tepat dimukanya. Dengan kasar, tezuka langsung menarik gagang pintu. Tapi….

" loh ? kenapa ? " tanya atobe karena melihat tezuka yang kesusahan membuka pintunya.

" ti.. tidak bisa dibuka…. "

" coba kamu buka pakai 2 tangan "

Tezuka mengikuti saran atobe. Tapi, hasilnya tetap nihil. " tidak bisa. "

" kamunya saja yang lemah. Sini aku saja. "

Tezuka langsung menyingkir dari depan atobe. Dan kali ini, atobe yang akan mencoba membuka pintu. " tidak bisa. Aneh… " atobe juga mendapatkan hasil nihil.

" bagaimana kalau kita tarik berdua. " saran tezuka. Atobe menganguk setuju.

Dengan ancang-ancang, atobe dan tezuka memegang gagang pintu. " 1…2….3….. tarik !! " tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Bahkan, segala cara sudah mereka lakukan. Didorong, ditendang, Berteriak minta tolong bahkan sampai menggunakan tiang voli untuk menghancurkan pintu. Tetap saja nilainya sama. NIHIL.

" sial ! " teriak atobe sambil menendang pintu.

" kamu tendangpun juga percuma. Tunggu !! bagaimana kalau kita telpon saja. "

" ah !! setuju ! sebentar, aku ambil dulu hapeku. " ujar atobe sambil meronggoh saku celananya. Tezuka langsung lega ketika atobe mengambil hapenya dan mulai menekan nomornya. Sebentar lagi dia bisa keluar dari gudang, pikir tezuka.

" cih ! pulsaku habis !! bagaimana denganmu tezuka ? "

Tezuka hanya diam dengan muka pucat, o..ow… perasaan atobe mulai tidak enak. " ano…. Sebenarnya handphoneku… ketinggalan ditas.. " ujar tezuka sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebanarnya tidak gatal.

" argh !! sial ! " atobe langsung melempar hpnya. " kalau begini caranya, kita harus menunggu bantuan seseorang. "

Tezuka menganguk setuju.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

" tezuka.. "

" hmmm ? "

" aku bosan… " ujar atobe lemas.

Apalagi aku. Pikir tezuka kesal.

" hei, bagaimana kalau kita bercerita sesuatu agar kita tidak bosan ? " saran atobe.

Tezuka langsung menatap atobe. " bercerita ? cerita apaan ? "

Atobe mulai menunjukan wajah senyumnya. " bagaimana kalau cerita seram ? "

**TBC**

**0*0*0*0**

**Yosh ! akhirnya selese juga XD**

**Nah, nanti dichapter berikutnya atobe n tezuka bakal ceritain pengalaman serem mereka n beberapa pengalaman yang mereka ceritain ada yang pernah gw alamin.**

**So !! review please… ^-^**


	2. cerita 1 : ketinggalan

" bagaimana kalau cerita seram ? "

Tezuka mengerutkan alisnya. " cerita seram ? kamu yakin ? " tezuka tidak yakin dengan ide atobe. Itu sih bukannya menghilangkan bosan. Tapi malah menambah khawatir.

Tiba-tiba, atobe tersenyum lebar. " ah… atau jangan-jangan, kamu takut ? "

" aku bukannya takut. " tezuka merasa kalau imejnya sedang dipertaruhkan. " aku hanya tidak yakin dengan idemu. Lagipula, apa tidak ada cerita lain atau bagaimana ? "

" bilang saja kamu takut. "

" aku tidak takut. " balas tezuka dengan tegas.

" kamu takut. "

" tidak takut. "

" ta… kut… " atobe mulai memperlihatkan nada ejeknya.

Tezuka makin mengerutkan alisnya. " kubilang berjuta-juta kali. Aku-Tidak-Takut. " dia mulai merasa tidak tahan dengan wajah atobe yang melecehkannya. " titik. "

" waaahhh… sepertinya aku sudah punya bahan berita sekolah yang terbaru. Judulnya 'SANG BUCHOU SEIGAKU, TEZUKA KUNIMITSU YANG TAMPAN DAN PENGECUT.' bagaimana menurutmu tezuka ? " atobe makin memanas-manasi tezuka.

Dan, sepertinya kesabaran tezuka sudah sampai pada puncaknya. " BAIKLAH !! BAIKLAH !!! siapa yang mau cerita lebih dulu !! aku atau kamu ??? "

Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, atobe langsung mengangkat tangannya. " aku !! aku !! " jawabnya dengan nada anak kecil yang mau diberi permen.

" baiklah, kamu duluan. " ujar tezuka pasrah. Dia bingung dengan sikap atobe yang antusias pada cerita hantu.

" nah, ini cerita yang pernah kualami disekolah. "

**Cerita 1 : Barang ketinggalan**

**©Prince of tennis**

" oi, atobe. Hari ini aku boleh main kerumahmu? " tanya oshitari sambil mengancingi bajunya. Dia berniat ingin membaca novel diperpustakaan pribadi milik atobe.

" maaf, aku harus keperpustakaan dulu. Ada yang ingin kuambil. "

" hah ?? tapi ini sudah mau malam. Apa tidak bisa besok ? lagipula, perpustakaan pasti sudah tutup "

" harus hari ini, soalnya barang yang mau kuambil ini sangat penting. Lagipula, aku sudak meminjam kunci perpus. " ujar atobe sambil mengeluarkan kunci.

" oh, baiklah. Tapi, hati-hati. " terlihat raut wajah oshitari sangat khawatir.

Atobe sedikit tertawa. " tenang saja. Lagipula, aku Cuma keperpus. Bukan mau keluar negri. "

Setelah mengganti baju tennisnya dengan baju sekolah, atobe langsung memasukkan bajunya kedalam tasnya . Tanpa aba-aba, kabaji langsung mengambil tas atobe. Dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

" kabaji, kamu duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul. "

" usu. "

Setelah memberi perintah pada kabaji, atobe langsung keperpustakaan sekolah. Dan karena, perpustakaan sekolah ada dilantai 3, dia harus melewati lorong dan tangga sekolah. Padahal, banyak gossip kalau lorong dan tangga sekolah hyotei cukup angker. Ya… karena, atobe sudah terlanjur didepan lorong, mau tidak mau dia harus melewatinya. Belum lagi, ditambah suasana sepi dan gelap karena sudah jam setengah 7 malam yang menambah kesan horror.

" kenapa perasaanku tidak enak… " ujarnya sambil memegangi belakang lehernya. " apa karena suasananya ? " atobe langsung meng-iyakan pikirannya agar melupakan pikiran negatifnya. Apa kata orang nanti, kalau ternyata sang raja hyotei ternyata takut pada hantu.

Atobe melanjutkan langkahnya melewati lorong-lorong dan tangga. Padahal Cuma sampai lantai 3 tapi dia merasa kalau dia naik sampai lantai 100. ( mungkin, karena saking takutnya ). Akhirnya,dengan perjuangan, dia sampai didepan perpus. Dengan cepat, dia memasukan kunci dilubang kunci.

" bagus. " ujarnya setelah membuka pintu perpus. " awalnya lorong, tangga, sekarang perpus. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang gak angker ?? " dia tidak mengira kalau perpus akan segelap ini. Belum lagi, ruangannya yang sangat luas.

Atobe meraba-raba dinding agar dapat menemukan stop kontak untuk menerangi perpustakaan. Tapi, ketika dinyalakan, ternyata cuma 1 atau 2 yang menyala itu belum cukup untuk mengurangi gelap. " sial, sepertinya besok aku harus memberi uang untuk beli lampu. "

Tanpa berpikir, atobe langsung melangkah untuk mencari barang yang dia cari. Dia sangat terburu-buru, karena dia tidak ingin berlama-lama diperpus. Apalagi, firasatnya sudah mulai tidak enak. " ayolah…. Dimana sih CD itu. Kalau aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh yukimura… "

Sambil ngedumel sendiri, atobe menyadari kalau ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir ditekuk lehernya. Sebenarnya, atobe biasa-biasa saja kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangannya ( apalagi dia sudah terbiasa, karena jirou suka memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang ). Tapi, masalahnya hawa orang yang lagi dibelakangnya sangat berbeda.

Dengan penuh keberanian, atobe pelan-pelan menoleh kebelakangnya. Tapi, untungnya ternyata hanya seorang wanita yang seusia dengannya dan memakai seragam sekolah hyotei. Atobe menapas lega. " apa yang kamu lakukan disini ? " tanya atobe.

Wanita itu tersenyum. " aku ada barang yang tertinggal. Makanya, aku mau mencarinya. "

' sepertinya dia bukan hantu. ' pikir atobe. " oh.. aku juga ada yang tertinggal. Oh ya, apa boleh aku membantumu ? "

" kalau tidak salah, aku menemukan CD ini. Apa ini punyamu. " ujar wanita itu sambil memperlihatkan CD yang dia pegang. " soalnya,tidak mungkin-kan CD ini punya perpus. "

Atobe langsung membelakkan matanya. " ah !! itu punyaku. Terima kasih!! Sebenarnya kenapa CD ini ada disini soalnya ada temanku yang meminjamnya untuk jam kosong pelajaran. Tapi dia malah menghilangkannya." atobe sangat bersyukur, karena besok dia tidak akan dibunuh oleh yukimura. Wanita itu langsung memberikan CD yang dia pegang pada atobe.

" ah, untuk ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimana kalau, aku membantumu mencari. " tawar atobe.

Lagi-lagi, wanita itu tersenyum. " terima kasih. "

" tidak apa kok. untuk mempermudah, sebenarnya barang apa yang kamu cari ? "

" … aku sedang mencari… tanganku…. " ucapnya lirih.

Setelah wanita itu mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan, Atobe baru menyadari kalau tangan disebelah kiri wanita itu tidak ada. Atobe langsung gemetar dengan hebat, karena yang didepannya bukan manusia melainkan hantu !!

Atobe tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, seolah-olah ada yang mengunci mulutnya. Ingin lari, tapi kakinya tidak dapat bergerak. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan darah disekelilingnya mulai megalir dari mulut, telinga, mata, dan kepalanya.

" tolong… tolong, bantu aku mencarinya… "

Atobe tidak dapat menjawabnya, dia masih pucat. Ingin sekali, dia kabur dari hantu itu, Tapi kakinya masih belum mengijinkan dia untuk lari.

" tolong…… "

" UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! " tiba-tiba kesadaran atobe langsung menghilang.

* * *

" besoknya, aku disadarkan oleh petugas perpus. " ujar atobe yang masih bercerita. " Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut. Seharusnya, aku pingsan dilantai. Tapi, aku malah pingsan di meja. Jadi, petugas perpus mengira aku tertidur. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan. Aku memegang silet ditangan kiriku. "

Tezuka masih serius mendengar cerita atobe.

" dan sepertinya, wanita itu ingin mengambil tangan kiriku. " atobe menggegam lengan kirinya . " setelah aku dengar dari hiyoshi, katanya wanita itu dibunuh dengan tangan kirinya dipotong. Makanya, dia masih mencari tangan kirinya. "

Atobe langsung menjentikan jarinya. " cerita pertama selesai. "

" hah. Cerita pertama selesai ? apa maksudmu ? " tanya tezuka tidak mengerti. " …. Tunggu !! jangan bilang kalau kamu mau menggunakan sistem ' 100 cerita seram ' ?? "

Atobe menganguk " kalau tidak begitu, takkan seru. Tapi, karena cuma ada kita berdua. Kita bercerita 10 cerita saja. "

" lalu, apa maksudmu menjetikan jarimu ? "

" biasanya, kalau sudah selesai cerita seram harus meniup lilin. Karena disini tidak ada lilin, kita pakai jentikan jari saja. " ujar atobe sambil menjetikkan jarinya berulang kali. " ada pertanyaan ? "

" ada. " ujar tezuka sambil mengangkat tangannya. Seolah-olah, tezuka sedang bertanya dijam pelajaran. " memangnya kamu pinjam CD apa pada yukimura ? "

" maou "

Tezuka hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban atobe yang singkat dan jelas itu. Kenapa dia makin antusias pada cerita mistis ? apa karena pengaruh dari koheinya juga ? Tapi, yang seharusnya dipertanyakan, bisa juga yukimura punya CD seperti itu.

" keren loh dorama-nya !! apalagi Ohno Satoshinya !! " atobe malah promosi. " Tapi, sayang… Nino-nya Cuma muncul sebentar… "

Tezuka masih terdiam mendengarnya. Waow, ternyata dia fan-boysnya arashi . Tapi, aku lebih menyukai sakurai sho, pikir tezuka.

Ternyata, tezuka juga penggemar arashi.

" nah, berarti sekarang giliranmu. " ujar atobe yang menyadarkan lamunan tezuka.

**TBC**

* * *

**Cerita pertama dari atobe selesai !!!  
**

**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong yang tentang " arashi " itu adalah boyband jepun, n kebetulan gw ini adalah penggemarnya. Jadi, gw iseng-iseng aja masuki arashi dan ngebuat atobe n tezuka jadi Fan-boys arashi. Fuahahaha !!! **

**ada yang suka arashi ? ^^**

**Please riviewnya~**


	3. cerita 2 : noda ?

" nah, berarti sekarang giliranmu. "

" aku ? " jawab Tezuka sedikit ling-lung " hmm.. baiklah. Ini adalah cerita ketika aku tidur diruang UKS. "

**Cerita 2 : Wajah atau noda ?**

**©Prince of tennis**

" SEIGAKU FIGHT ! SEIGAKU FIGHT ! " terdengar suara penyemangat yang menggema dilapangan seigaku. Para anggota seigaku semakin bersemangat berlatih, kecuali 1 orang.

Yaitu, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Dia terduduk lemas dibangku pemain. Dia bukannya malas untuk berlatih, melainkan sedang sakit panas. Awalnya sih, ibunya sudah melarang agar tidak sekolah hari ini. Tapi apa daya, buchou berkacamata ini tetap datang kesekolah dan berlatih tennis.

" tezuka, kamu tidak apa-apa ? " tanya oishi yang daritadi memperhatikan wajah pucat tezuka. " kamu sedang sakit. Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. "

Tezuka menggeleng. " tidak apa. Cuma sakit panas kok. "

Tezuka berusaha mengelak, padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Tiba-tiba, eiji datang kearah tezuka dan mendekatkan dahi tezuka dengan dahinya. Cukup membuat tezuka kaget melihat aksi eiji yang datang tiba-tiba.

" tezuka ! sakitmu itu parah banget ! lebih baik, kamu keUKS saja ! " teriak eiji sambil memegang kedua bahu tezuka.

" aku bilang, aku tidak apa ! " tezuka tetap bersikeras kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba, eiji langsung menarik tangan tezuka. " Tapi… Kamu harus keUKS ! " ujar eiji sambil menarik tangan tezuka dengan paksa. Tezuka makin menguatkan genggamannya pada bangku.

" SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK APA-APA !! " bentak tezuka. Dan, bentakan itu cukup membuat anggota lainnya berhenti berlatih dan pandangan mereka sedang beralih ke arah eiji yang menarik tangan tezuka dengan wajah bingung. Dalam pandangan anggota lain, mereka berdua seperti adik yang memaksa kakaknya untuk dibelikan eskrim ( kalian pastinya sudah tahu, yang mana kakak dan yang mana adik ).

" tapi… " sebelum eiji menyelesaikan bicaranya, tiba-tiba pemilik tangan yang dipegang eiji sudah ambruk didepannya. Eiji kaget bukan main begitu pula, dengan anggota lainnya. Mereka langsung berlari kearah tezuka untuk menyelamatkan sang buchou.

" TEZUKA !! TEZUKA !! TEZUKA !! " sekarang suara cemas dan kekawatiran-lah yang menggema diseluruh lapangan seigaku.

Perlahan-lahan, kesadaran tezuka yang awalnya masih setengah sadar mulai menghilang.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" ngg… " tezuka sedikit mengerang ketika sadar dari pingsannya. Kepalanya masih sakit gara-gara sakit demamnya.

" oh, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, tezuka-kun. " ujar seseorang yang duduk disebelah kasur tezuka.

Tezuka langsung menoleh kearah pemilik suara tersebut. Dan ternyata, itu adalah senseinya. Kemudian, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Tezuka langsung sadar, kalau dia sekarang sedang berada diUKS.

" kenapa… aku ada disini…. ? " tanya tezuka yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Sensei langsung memperlihatkan senyumnya. " Tadi, kawamura dan fuji yang membawa kamu kesini. Mereka sangat khawatir sekali. Oh, ya. Jaket tennismu ada dikursi. Kalau kamu sudah baikan, kamu boleh pulang. "

Tezuka menganguk mengerti.

" dan, ini obat dan minuman untukmu. Minumlah. " ujar senseinya lagi sambil menyodorkan obat kepada tezuka. Tezuka langsung mengambil obat yang dipegang senseinya dan meminumya.

" oh ya, sensei masih ada urusan. Boleh kutinggal ? "

Tezuka menganguk untuk mempersilahkan senseinya untuk meninggalkannya diUKS. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sensei tersebut langsung keluar dan menutup pintunya lagi. Tezuka langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya dibantal. Tiba-tiba, tezuka melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dilangit-langit tepat dibawahnya.

" noda ? aku baru sadar kalau diatas ada noda. "

Karena, tezuka belum bisa tidur. Dia malah memperhatikan noda yang ada diatasnya. Perasaannya sudah mulai tidak enak.

" kalau dilihat baik-baik… kenapa, noda itu hampir menyerupai muka ya ? "

Tezuka langsung menghilangkan prasangkanya, dia langsung membalikan badannya kearah jendela. Dan diseberang jendela itu, terlihat hujan yang mengguyur. " hujan ya… " erangnya. Ingin rasanya, menutup mata dan menenangkan kepalanya. Tapi karena, suara hujan dan suara langkah kaki yang berkeliaran diluar pintu UKS, tezuka makin tidak bisa tidur.

Tezuka langsung menatap jam disebelahnya. " jam 12 ya… berarti sudah jam istirahat ya.. ? " Tunggu, berarti cukup lama juga aku pingsan, pikirnya.

Karena, merasa tata letak tubuhnya kurang nyaman. Tezuka langsung merubah letak tubuhnya. Dan tubuhnya mengarah keatas. Entah pikirannya sedang kosong atau bagaimana… Dia makin memperhatikan noda yang ada diatasnya.

" makin lama… makin terlihat seperti orang senyum… "

Tezuka makin memperhatikan noda itu. Tiba-tiba, noda itu sedikit memperlihatkan senyum licik. Tezuka kaget melihat perubahan tiba-tiba dan tidak mungkin pada noda tersebut.

' tidak mungkin !! rasanya tadi…. ' pikir tezuka panik. Tapi, ketika dilihat lagi noda itu seperti noda biasa. Tezuka langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menaruh tangannya didahinya.

" sepertinya, aku memang sakit parah… " ujarnya lagi. " sudahlah, lebih baik tidur saja. "

Tezuka mulai menutup matanya. Tapi, sialnya dia masih belum bisa tidur hanya bisa menutup matanya. ' ayolah… kumohon, semoga kau bisa cepat tidur.. ' pikirnya kesal. Dia sudah capek hanya karena noda itu.

Tiba-tiba, tezuka merasa dadanya sesak. ' kenapa, dadaku mulai sesak…. '

Tezuka langsung membuka matanya dan dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Dihadapannya sekarang ada seorang laki-laki yang terbalik ! Kaki laki-laki itu seolah-olah berdiri diatas langit-langit. Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih merinding, laki-laki itu mirip dengan tezuka. Tatapan matanya sangat kosong. Seolah-olah, laki-laki itu telah mati.

Tezuka hanya bisa menatap ketakutan. Ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya terasa dikunci. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu, memegang leher tezuka dengan kencang, sepertinya dia ingin mencekik leher tezuka. Pemilik leher tersebut langsung merasakan sesak yang luar biasa.

" akh…. Ah… le. Lepaskan….. " hanya erangan yang dapat dikeluarkan tezuka, itupun juga dia mati-matian untuk bermaksud meminta pertolongan.

Orang yang mirip dengan tezuka itu makin mengencangkan tangannya. Tezuka makin tidak dapat bernapas, sampai akhirnya dia pasrah dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang lagi.

* * *

" tapi, untungnya ketika aku sadar. Kikumaru dan Fuji sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Wajah mereka sepertinya pucat, dan ternyata mereka pucat karena mereka melihat bekas tangan dileherku. Dan sejak itu, aku tidak mau lagi keUKS. " ujar tezuka sambil memegang lehernya. " tapi.. setiap aku ingin keUKS untuk mengambil obat, noda itu masih ada. Aku hanya merinding melihatnya. "

" boleh aku lihat lehermu ? " tanya atobe penasaran.

Tezuka mempersilahkan atobe melihat lehernya, dan ternyata benar, ada bekas tangan walau itu hanya samar-samar.

" wao. " atobe kagum melihat bekas tangan itu. " memangnya kejadiannya kapan ? "

" seminggu yang lalu. Dan, aku bersumpah aku gak akan mau memakai kasur tepat dibawah noda itu. " dengan cepat tezuka langsung menjetikan jarinya. " cerita kedua selesai. "

" aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu mempunyai pengalaman yang sangat buruk seperti itu. " ujar atobe sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, atobe merasa kalau bulu kuduknya mulai merinding dan dia mulai merasakan kalau ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Dengan cepat, atobe langsung melihat sekelilingnya.

" ada apa ? " tanya tezuka karena melihat gelagat atobe yang aneh.

Atobe menggeleng kepalanya. " tidak, tidak apa-apa. "

Tezuka hanya mengerutkan alisnya. " ya sudah, kalau begitu giliranmu lagi. "

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**fyuh !! akhirnya selese juga. **

**gomen, ya. kalo aku baru update nih cerita. soalnya, aku dibanjirin ama tugas-tugas. T.T**

**nah ! please reviewnya~ :)  
**


	4. cerita 3 : wanita bermulut robek

Atobe langsung memandang tezuka yang sedang memasang muka bingung " ba.. baiklah… ini kejadian…"

Sebelum memulai ceritanya, tiba-tiba tezuka memegang tangan atobe. " kamu yakin mau melanjutkan cerita ? mukamu sudah pucat. Bahkan, mukamu saja merah begini. "

Sadar Karena mukanya merah. Cepat-cepat, atobe langsung melepaskan pegangan tezuka darinya. Dia sih, bukan merah karena sakit. Tapi, dikarenakan tangannya yang dipegang tezuka. " kenapa ? " tanya tezuka bingung.

" a.. aku tidak apa-apa… " jawab atobe gagap. Dari gaya omongnya, tezuka makin yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres disini.

" dengar. Lebih baik kita hentikan saja permainan ini. " ujarnya lagi sambil memegang bahu atobe. " aku pernah dengar, kalau kita sudah berhasil sampai cerita yang terakhir. Maka kejadian yang buruk akan datang. "

Tiba-tiba, atobe tertawa terkekeh belum lagi tawanya itu mirip tawa orang yang kesurupan. Membuat tezuka tercengang karena tawa atobe yang tiba-tiba dan mengerikan, mendengar tawa atobw yang mengerikan, dia makin ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari gudang itu. " lebih baik kita menyelesaikan permainan ini, daripada kita harus berhenti ditengah cerita. " Ujar atobe tiba-tiba.

" apa ? "

" kekekeke… Apa kamu pernah dengar beberapa remaja menjadi gila ? "

Tezuka langsung teringat akan Koran yang dia baca tadi pagi. Ya ! dia ingat ! 5 remaja gila dan memanggil kata ' menjauh dariku ' atau ' lepaskan aku '. Tapi, memangnya ada hubungan-nya dengan 10 cerita seram ? Tunggu, jangan-jangan !! Tezuka langsung menoleh kearah atobe yang lagi tersenyum licik. Dia merasakan kalau kondisi yang sekarang dialaminya juga sama seperti 5 remaja itu.

Sadar karena tezuka mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Atobe makin tertawa " ya.. kamu benar… kita sedang mengalaminya sekarang.. Dan, 5 remaja yang menjadi gila itu, dikarenakan mereka bercerita 10 seram dan mereka berhenti ditengah cerita. Dan Lucky… " Atobe makin melebarkan senyumnya. " mereka diteror oleh entah setan apa, dan mereka menjadi gila karena mereka tidak tahan oleh setan itu. "

Tiba-tiba, tezuka langsung meremas kerah baju atobe. " DENGAR !!! Kalau kamu sudah tau akan seperti ini ! kenapa, kamu malah mengajakku untuk bercerita seram , HAH ??! " Tiba-tiba, atobe malah tertawa seram lagi, tezuka makin tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

" lebih baik, kamu tanya saja dengan pemilik tubuh ini… Aku hanya meminjamnya. "

" Apa ?? " belum pertanyaan-nya dijawab. Tiba-tiba, tubuh didepannya langsung tak sadarkan diri. " atobe !! atobe ! oi ! " dengan cepat, tezuka langsung menampar sedikit kearah pipi atobe, takut atobe kesakitan. Tidak berapa lama, atobe langsung sadarkan diri.

" ng… " atobe mengerang sedikit. " apa yang terjadi… ? "

Apa yang terjadi ?? Kenapa dia malah menanyakan hal seperti itu ? pikir tezuka. " Atobe, kamu yakin tidak ingat apa-apa. ? "

" apa maksudmu… ? " atobe benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan tezuka. " justru, yang kubingungkan itu kamu. "

" hah ? kenapa aku ?? "

" kamu itu sebenarnya ngomong ama siapa sih ? " jawaban atobe benar-benar mengejutkan tezuka. Padahal, jelas-jelas tezuka berbicara dengan orang yang didepannya.

" aku itu daritadi ngomong sama kamu ! " tezuka malah ngotot dan berharap kalau atobe hanya bercanda. Tapi, justru jawaban yang diberikan atobe lebih mengejutkan.

" aku itu daritadi gak ngomong sama sekali ! " JEGER ! Tidak ngomong daritadi !! Berarti yang tadi diajak tezuka berbicara itu siapa ?! Tezuka langsung merasakan kalau bulu kuduknya langsung merinding. Dengan cepat, Tezuka langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Dan berharap dia menemukan sesuatu, atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya ini adalah jebakan dari acara tv ?

" tezuka ? " tanya atobe tiba-tiba.

" hah ? " tezuka benar-benar lemas karena dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

" mukamu pucat. Apa kamu baik-baik saja ? apa lebih baik kita hentikan saja permainan ini ? "

Tezuka menggeleng tidak setuju. Dia sangat teringat dengan 5 remaja yang diceritakan oleh 'atobe' dan jelas-jelas, dia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama sekaligus menjadi gila. " tidak. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja. " Atobe menatap tezuka dengan muka bingung.

" lanjut ? kamu yakin ? " padahal, dari jam sebelumnya. Tezuka menolak mentah-mentah dengan permainan ini. Tapi, kenapa dia malah mau terus ?

" yakin ? " tanya atobe untuk meyakinkan.

" yakin. "

Atobe menghela napas. " baiklah.. ini ceritaku, pas aku harus mengambil jalan pintas untuk kesekolah. "

**Cerita 3 : Wanita Bermulut Sobek**

**©Prince Of Tennis**

" ARRRGGHH !!! TELAT ! TELAT !! " Teriak Atobe Frustasi. Dia bangun kesiangan dikarenakan dia terlalu asyik mengerjakan PR-nya sampai malam suntuk.

" SIAL… Seharusnya, aku diantarkan saja dengan mobil atau helicopter !! " Dia benar-benar tidak terpikir untuk memakai kendaraan pribadinya. Dia malah main pergi aja setelah tau kalau dia terlambat bangun.

10 menit lagi, jam pelajarannya akan dimulai. Padahal, dari jalan yang sedang dia lalui membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai disekolah. Untungnya, dia sudah tau jalan-jalan pintas apa saja yang harus dilaluinya untuk sampai disekolahnya. Walaupun, jalan itu harus melewati gang kecil, pagar pembatas sampai harus masuk perkarangan rumah.

" terpaksa deh, harus ngambil jalan pintas.. " ujarnya sambil berlari kearah gang yang disebelahnya. Kebetulan, gang yang mau diambil atobe itu sempit dan gelap. Tapi, hal itu dihiraukan atobe. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah, Bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai disekolah sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan dia malihat wanita berambut panjang yang memakai gaun merah. Dia langsung teringat dengan siswi yang pernah ditemuinya diperpus. Dan sejak itu, atobe tidak mau keperpus malam-malam lagi. Dan dia mendapatkan pelajaran yaitu : Tidak mungkin ada wanita sendirian digelap-gelap seperti ini atau dimalam hari, Kalaupun ada…. pasti wanita itu….

Didalam hati, dia takut untuk melewati perempuan itu. Tapi, dihati lain mengatakan kalau dia harus melewatinya agar tidak telat kesekolah. Karena, dia teringat dengan sensei mata pelajaran jam pertama adalah sensei yang sangat galak dan tidak akan segan-segan memberikan tugas sampai anak itu kejang-kejang. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau dia harus melewatinya.

Ketika, mau melewatinya….

" hei, kamu. " ujar wanita itu sambil menoleh kearah atobe. Atobe baru sadar kalau wanita itu, memakai masker. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

" ya… ada apa ? " Tanya atobe takut-takut.

" aku cantik, tidak ? "

Atobe benar-benar tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang ditanya oleh wanita bermasker itu. Bagaimana bisa bilang cantik atau tidak, secara wanita itu memakai masker. Karena, atobe merasa kalau wanita itu sedikit tidak beres. Dia mengacuhkannya, Tapi dengan cepat wanita itu menghalangi jalan Atobe. Seolah-olah, Atobe tidak boleh pergi sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

" aku cantik, tidak ? " Lagi-lagi, wanita itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Merasa tidak nyaman dan dia sudah mulai telat, atobe akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita itu. Dengan terpaksa tentunya. " ca.. cantik… " jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Setelah, pertanyaan itu dijawab atobe. Wanita itu langsung melepaskan maskernya dan Atobe sangat kaget sekaligus hampir serangan jantung. Karena, ternyata wanita itu mulutnya sobek !! Mulutnya benar-benar sobek sampai ketelinganya.

" kalau begini ? " Tanya wanita itu setelah membuka maskernya. Belum menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita itu, Atobe langsung lari kearah luar gang.

" WUAAAAAA !!! " Hanya teriakan yang dijawab atobe. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hal ini lebih parah daripada siswi perpus itu.

Wanita itu langsung berlari kearah atobe sambil memegang pisau. " TUNGGUUUU !!! " teriak wanita itu.

Atobe kaget karena wanita itu ternyata dapat berlari lebih cepat dan mungkin larinya bisa menyamai Kenya anggota shitenhoji itu atau mungkin bisa wanita itu yang menang dibandingkan Kenya. Atobe makin mempercepat larinya, dan sekarang dia berharap dia dapat keluar dari gang itu.

Wanita itu makin mengangkat pisaunya dan berniat mencabik atobe. Tapi, karena semangatnya yang masih menggebu-gebu dan dia masih punya masa depan. Dia makin mempercepat larinya.

Syukurnya, Atobe dapat keluar dari gang itu. Dan jalanan masih ramai oleh orang-orang. Atobe langsung bernapas lega, dan dia melihat belakangnya. Apa wanita itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak. Ternyata, wanita itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Lagi-lagi, atobe menghela napas lega sambil melihat jam yang ada ditangannya.

" Gawat !! Aku telat !!!! " Atobe langsung berlari meninggalkan gang itu.

**2 hari kemudian….. Jam 5 sore.**

" haaa… ulangan tadi benar-benar neraka… " desah shishido kesal.

Atobe hanya tertawa mendengar desahan shishido. Lagipula, salah sendiri. Padahal, jelas-jelas sudah diberitahukan kalau besok mau ulangan. Tapi, dia malah asyik main game dirumah atobe. " Salah kamu juga, padahal jelas-jelas besok mau ulangan tapi kamu malah main.. "

Kali ini shishido menghela napas kesal. " ini juga salahmu atobe !! "

" lah, kenapa malah salahku ?? "

" jelas itu salahmu !! " Shishido malah tambah ngotot. " Kenapa, kamu bisa dibelikan banyak game yang sangat seru dan mahal-mahal !! " GEDUBRAK !! Padahal atobe sudah mengira kalau salahnya adalah karena penyebabnya hal yang serius , tapi ternyata Cuma hal itu.

" kalau itu… lebih baik kamu tanyakan saja pada ayahku.. " ujar atobe sambil memukul punggung shishido.

" haaa… Atobe…. "

" ya ? "

" bagaimana kalau kita bertukar ayah ? " Entah shishido sedang strees karena ulangan tadi atau kepalanya terbentur karena latihan tennis tadi. Shishido malah menanyakan hal yang pasti 100% dijawab tidak.

Dan benar saja, dengan jelas dan tegas atobe mengatakan 1 hal. " Tidak ! "

Tiba-tiba, shishido langsung memukul atobe dengan tas tennisnya, Atobe hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku temannya itu. " hei… bagaimana kalau kamu boleh main kerumahku untuk main game. Tapi, sebelum main game kita belajar dulu. " Setelah atobe mengatakan itu, shishido benar-benar mendapatkan pencerahan. Dengan bahagianya, shishido langsung memeluk atobe.

" wuaaaaa !! kamu benar-benar baik, atobeeee…. " shishido benar-benar tersedu-sedu melihat kebaikan atobe. Lagi-lagi, atobe tertawa melihat tingkah laku shishido hari ini.

" tapi, tumben kamu baik hari ini ? Biasanya, kamu selalu menyombongkan diri. " ujar shishido tiba-tiba setelah memeluk atobe. " Apa jangan-jangan kamu sakit ? Hari ini saja, kamu benar-benar baik padaku dan tidak menyuruh kabaji untuk membawa tasmu. Dan lebih anehnya, kamu malah membolehkan kabaji pulang bareng dengan Chotarou dan Hiyoshi. Kamu sakit ya ? atau jangan-jangan kamu strees ? " ujarnya lagi sambil menyentuh dahi atobe dengan punggung tangannya.

Atobe benar-benar sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan shishido. " hei. Hei. Memangnya seorang ore-sama tidak boleh baik hati ? Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jangan main game lagi dirumahku. "

" Heh ??! Jangan dong !! Aku-kan hanya bercanda !! " shishido benar-benar panik setelah melihat raut muka atobe yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin.

Tiba-tiba, atobe tertawa lagi untuk sekian kalinya. " hahahaha. Aku Cuma bercanda kok. " ejek atobe sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tahu, shishido dikerjain atobe. Cepat-cepat, shishido langsung menghadiahkan atobe sebuah pukulan tasnya.

Ditengah acara pukul-pukulan mereka. Tiba-tiba, atobe melihat wanita yang bergaun merah didepannya dan berdiri membelakangi mereka. Atobe langsung teringat dengan wanita yang ditemuinya di gang kecil itu. Cepat-cepat, atobe langsung bersembunyi dibelakang shishido.

" ? " shishido benar-benar bingung dengan atobe yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi dibelakangnya. " ada apa atobe ? "

" Jalan ! jalan terus !! jangan menghadap kearah wanita itu !! " perintah atobe. Dia tidak ingin ' insiden ' itu terjadi lagi.

" wanita ? " shishido langsung mendongak kedepannya. Dan benar didepannya ada wanita itu. " memangnya ada apa dengan dia ? "

" Jangan banyak tanya !! Jalan saja !! kalau boleh, lari !! "

" hah ?? Maksud kamu apa sih ? " shishido benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud atobe. Tapi, lebih baik dia turuti saja perintah atobe. Takut, nanti atobe kembali kesifat sebelumnya. Yaitu, sifat narsis dan sombongnya.

Dengan santai, shishido malah jalan kearah wanita itu. Ketika hampir mau melewatinya…. Tiba-tiba, wanita itu langsung mencegat shishido seperti halnya yang pernah dialami atobe. Atobe makin panik, karena dicegat tiba-tiba oleh wanita itu. Dia makin mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang memegang seragam shishido.

Shishido makin risih dengan atobe yang tiba-tiba menjadi pengecut seperti itu. Hanya wanita aneh inikan ? apanya yang harus ditakuti ? pikir shishido. Mau melewati jalan yang lain arah. Tiba-tiba, wanita itu langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti atobe.

" aku cantik, tidak.. ? "

Shishido hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan wanita itu, sedangkan atobe malah makin panik. " acuhkan !! Acuhkan !! Jangan dijawab !!! " perintah atobe ketakutan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ditakutinya ? pikir shishido lagi sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Karena, tumben-tumben saja melihat buchou yang satu ini lagi beda imejnya. Shishido malah ingin mengerjainya. Dia ingin tahu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan raja hyotei itu.

" jelek. " jawab shishido tiba-tiba.

" HIIIIIII !!!!! BAKAAAAA !!!! " Teriak atobe makin panik, plus sakit jantung. Setelah mendengar jawaban shishido yang tegas dan singkat itu.

" APAAAAAA KAMU BILAAAAAANNNGGG !!!! " wanita itu langsung membuka maskernya dan langsung menunjukan mulutnya yang robek plus sabitnya yang siap untuk mencabik mereka.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! "

Shishido dan atobe tanpa aba-aba, langsung berlari secepat kilat. " Kan, sudah kubilang !!!! Acuhkan saja !!! " atobe malah masih sempet-sempetnya ngeceramahi shishido.

" Kenapa kamu tidak bilang daritadi !!!???? "

" KALAU AKU BILANG KAMU TAK AKAN PERCAYA !!!! "

" Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah pedulikan hal itu lagi !!! Sepertinya wanita itu hampir dekat !!!!! " perintah shishido. Dengan kompak, mereka berdua langsung menghadap kebelakang dan benar saja. Wanita malah makin kencang larinya.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! " lagi-lagi, mereka sangat kompak berteriak.

" TUNNNNGGGGGGUUUU !!!! "

Atobe makin mempercepat langkahnya, dia benar-benar lupa dengan shishido. Shishido malah makin tertinggal dibelakang. Dan benar saja, shishido dengan mudah langsung tertangkap oleh wanita itu. Tinggal menunggu dia akan dicabik olehnya.

" SHISHIDO !!! " atobe langsung teringat dengan shishido. Setelah, mengerem langkahnya, dia langsung berbalik arah dan hendak menolong shishido.

" ATOBE ! TUNGGU !! JANGAN KESINI !! "

" TAPI !!! "

Tiba-tiba, shishido langsung teringat sesuatu. " Tunggu !! Kalau tidak salah !! POMARD !!! POMARD !!! " Shishido benar-benar tepat waktu. Setelah, dia mengatakan kata ' pomard '. Wanita itu langsung berhenti menikam shishido dan mulai berjalan lain arah dengan lesu dan menghilang entah kemana.

Atobe langsung membantu shishido berdiri. " kata-kata apa itu ? "

" aku tidak tahu. " jawabnya sambil membersihkan diri dari debu jalan. " kalau tidak salah, ada yang bilang kalau kata-kata itu dapat membuat wanita bermulut robek lesu. "

" dan setelah itu, banyak kata-kata ' pomard ' yang ditulis didinding sekolah atau jalan. Dan sekarang, wanita itu sudah tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya sekali. "

* * *

" cerita ke-3 selesai. " ujar atobe sambil menjetikan jarinya.

" Legenda jepang ya ? " tanya tezuka tiba-tiba.

" apa ? "

" itu tadi cerita legenda jepangkan ? " tezuka mengulangi pertanyaan-nya tadi.

" ya. "

Tezuka menghela napas. " jujur. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu percaya akan legenda. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu yang akan mengelaminya. "

" sepertinya begitu. " dari cerita itu, atobe mulai sedikit merinding dengan wajah wanita itu. Keduanya langsung diam membisu. Tiba-tiba….

PRANG !!

" APA ITU !!? " teriak atobe dan tezuka bersamaan.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**akhirnya selesai juga. gomen ya, gw updatenya lama. soalnya, pas ngebuat cerita ini tiba-tiba, gw buntu ide. T.T**

**oh ya, dicerita ini. gw ngambil dari cerita hantu disekolah. Pasti pada tahukan, novel horor jepang ini.**

**Dan... aku sedikit minta maaf soalnya aku ngebuat atobe n shishido jadi OOC begini. =.="**

**gw sangat berterima kasih pada Aoryuu chanz, , dan Yukimori. Karena mereka telah mendukungku ^^**

**So, minna please reviewnya ya. Agar aku bisa semangat bikin lanjutannya. ^^  
**


	5. Cerita 4 : mendaki

PRANG !!

" APA ITU !? " teriak tezuka dan atobe bersamaan. Mereka sudah banyak merasakan ketegangan plus spot jantung hari ini. Bayangkan !! Terkunci digudang ! bayangan yang tiba-tiba lewat ! Atobe yang kesurupan ! dan sekarang, bunyi sesuatu yang pecah !! PLEASE !! kenapa, tidak sekalian saja mereka dibuat serangan jantung juga ??

" atobe… sebenarnya, ada apa dengan gudangmu ini… ?? " tezuka sudah mulai geram dengan semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Dia mulai yakin, kalau gudang olahraga ini pasti ada apa-apanya.

Atobe hanya menganguk tidak tahu. " aku tidak tahu… Tapi, aku pernah dengar dari senpai-ku dulu, kalau disini pernah ada siswi yang dibunuh… "

" WHOOTT !! "

" hoi. Hoi. Kamu tidak akan percayakan ? " atobe mulai menenangkan tezuka yang sudah terlihat panik. " itu, mungkin saja karangan orangkan. Lagipula, coba kamu pikir. Kalo disini bener-bener terjadi pembunuhan itu, tidak mungkin sakaki-sensei dan senseimu menyuruh kita kesini. "

Setelah mendengar hal yang masuk akal dari atobe. Perlahan-lahan, tezuka mulai tenang. " bagaimana kalau kita cari sumber suara itu ? atobe. " tanya tezuka setelah dirinya sudah tenang.

" WHAT !!? " kali ini atobe yang berteriak tidak percaya.

" aku tahu kalau ini kedengarannya agak bodoh… Tapi.. bukannya kita bakal tenang kalau kita tahu penyebab suara itu.. "

Atobe hanya terdiam mendengar ide tezuka ( yang menurutnya itu gila ), beberapa detik kemudian, atobe menyetujui ide tezuka. " baiklah, aku setuju. " ujar atobe menghela napas. Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba tezuka langsung menarik pergelangan tangan atobe. Tezuka terpaksa memegang pergelangan atobe agar dia tidak kabur.

Tidak beberapa lama, tezuka menemukan sesuatu yang masuk akal penyebab suara itu. Yaitu, tiang voli. Ya, tiang voli yang tergeletak dilantai begitu saja. Tezuka bernapas lega kalau penyebab bunyi itu adalah tiang itu. " syukurlah, sepertinya tiang itu jatuh. " ujar tezuka sambil berjalan kearah tiang yang tergeletak itu dan bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula.

Tangan tezuka belum sampai pada tiang itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba atobe langsung menarik tezuka. Karena, tarikan atobe terlalu kuat, Tezuka hampir terjungkal kebelakang. " ATOBE !! " Teriak tezuka kaget. " apa-apaan kamu ??! "

" Baka !! lihat baik-baik ! " jawab atobe sambil menunjuk ' sesuatu '.

Mata tezuka langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk atobe. Tiba-tiba, Tezuka langsung terbelak apa yang dilihatnya. " DA… DARAH !!? kenapa ada darah disitu ?? "

" aku tidak tahu. Tapi, ada yang aneh juga dengan tiang ini. "

Tezuka mengerutkan alisnya. " maksudmu ? " tezuka tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud atobe.

" coba kamu pikir baik-baik. Disini tidak ada jendela, Cuma ada ventilasi itupun juga paling atas, tidak ada angin. Dan seingatku, tiang ini semulanya bersender pada dinding. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh sendiri ? Dia baru akan jatuh kalau ada yang menjatuhkannya. Tapi, masalahnya daritadi kita tidak jalan-jalan kemana-mana. Dan, darah itu… Berarti ada 1 jawaban. "

" tunggu. " tezuka mulai mengerti semua analisa atobe. " kumohon, jangan bilang kalau…. "

Atobe menganguk. " ada orang lain disini, selain kita. "

" ….. "

" ……. "

" WUAAAAAAAAA !!! " dengan kompak atobe dan tezuka berteriak bersamaan dan berlari kearah pintu luar. Mereka masih berusaha mengedor-ngedor pintu dan berharap ada yang mendengar kedoran mereka.

**BAM !! BAM !! BAM !!**

" Siapa saja yang diluar !! Tolong Kami !!!!!!! " teriak atobe sambil mengedor pintu sekeras mungkin. Begitu juga, dengan tezuka. Dia makin mengeraskan pukulannya pada pintu, sekaligus menendang pintu. Mungkin itu bisa membantu tapi… sepertinya, takdir mengatakan hal lain. Sekeras apa-pun kedoran mereka, tetap saja tidak ada yang datang untuk menolong mereka.

" percuma… " atobe mulai menyerah pada usahanya " sekeras apapun kedoran kita.. Tak akan, ada yang datang menolong kita. "

Tezuka langsung terkulai lemas setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan atobe. " lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang…. ? " ujar tezuka sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah atobe. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Yang sekarang dia pikirkan adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh semua anggotanya dan anggota atobe.

Tunggu !! kenapa daritadi tidak sadar ??

" atobe. "

" hmm.. " balas atobe lemas.

" sudah berapa lama kita terkurung disini ? "

" hmmm… mungkin sekitar 3 jam… "

Tezuka langsung terbelak setelah mendengar jawaban atobe. " kenapa ? " tanya atobe sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

" ini aneh !! "

" aneh kenapa ?? "

" coba kamu pikir ! kita sudah terkurung 3 jam disini… seharusnya, semuanya sadar kalau kita belum kembali !! "

Atobe benar-benar terkejut dan setuju dengan pemikiran tezuka. " kamu benar juga !! tapi… sekarang masalahnya, kenapa mereka tidak sadar kalau kita belum kembali ? " lagi-lagi atobe melontarkan pertanyaan.

" nah, itu dia !! " tezuka langsung berdiri tiba-tiba. " itu yang harus dipertanyakan ! kenapa !? kenapa !? " tezuka benar-benar tampak seperti orang strees. Karena, melihat tingkah laku tezuka yang benar-benar berubah ( begitu juga dengan imejnya ). Atobe langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Siapa tahu, buchou kacamata dihadapannya akan melempar sesuatu dengan barang-barang disekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba, tezuka langsung teringat dengan 5 remaja yang menjadi gila itu. Apa ini sebuah peringatan ? apa pertolongan akan datang kalau kami menyelesaikan cerita kami ? pikir tezuka sambil melirik kearah atobe yang masih duduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan atobe sekarang. Badannya menunjukkan kalau dia sekarang gelisah.

" atobe ! kamu tidak apa-apa ? "

" tezuka… kita.. ha..harus segera menyelesaikan cerita ki..ta… " ujar atobe lirih.

Tezuka sangat cemas melihat kondisi atobe yang gemetaran. Dengan cepat, dia langsung memeluk atobe bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. " daijoubu.. daijoubu.. "

Atobe makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju regular milik tezuka. " aku lihat… "

" kamu lihat apa ?? "

" aku lihat.. seseorang… Daritadi… di.. dia memperhatikan kita terus…. " muka atobe makin tegang, dia makin menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan tezuka. Tezuka langsung memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil memeluk atobe yang masih ketakutan.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada orang disini. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kita.

" ti.. tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin, itu hanya perasaanmu saja… "

" TIDAK !! " atobe yakin kalau dia melihat seseorang. Ada orang selain mereka disini !! " aku yakin !! jelas-jelas aku melihatnya !! "

Tezuka memegang lehernya. Ini mulai tidak beres, lebih baik dia mulai saja ceritanya. " bagaimana ? apa.. kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya ? "

Atobe menganguk setuju.

" baiklah… ini cerita ketika aku mau mendaki gunung. "

**Cerita 4 : mendaki**

**©Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi**

" APA !!? Tidak bisa datang !! " Teriak tezuka kaget melalui telponnya.

/gomen… sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin datang… Tapi, sialnya aku terserang flu. Tidak mungkinkan, aku pergi kegunung dengan kondisi seperti ini /

" hmmm… benar juga sih… " tezuka benar-benar kecewa dengan temannya diseberang telpon. Padahal, dia sudah menantikan mendaki gunung dengan teman barunya yang baru dia temui kemarin. Tezuka sudah sangat senang, karena teman barunya itu mempunyai kegemaran yang sama dengannya salah satunya adalah mendaki gunung.

/ gomen ya… / temannya benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan tezuka. Hanya dengan suaranya, dia tahu kalau tezuka saat ini sedang kecewa.

/ tapi tenang saja. Kebetulan, ada sepupuku yang mau menemanimu dan katanya dia kenal denganmu. Bahkan, kalian sudah pernah bertemu /

" hah ? dia pernah bertemu denganku ? "

/ yep. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan datang /

" loh ? memangnya kamu sudah beritahu dimana aku tinggal ? " tanya tezuka, dia berharap sepupu temannya itu tidak tersesat.

Dari seberang telpon terdengar suara tawa. / tenang saja.. dia seorang tensai kok disekolahnya. /

" apa ? " pertanyaannya belum dijawab, tiba-tiba didepannya rumahnya terdengar suara bel.

" sepertinya sepupumu sudah datang. "

/ betulkan… ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang ya nanti.. ^^ /

CKREK.

Tezuka langsung menutup telpon dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Jujur, dia penasaran siapa yang dimaksud ' tensai '. Dan orang itu pernah bertemu dengannya. Tensai yang dia kenal Cuma Syusuke Fuji, Oshitari Yushii dan terakhir Marui Bunta.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dia sudah sampai didepan pintunya. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar dia membuka….

" Konnichiwa Tezuka-san !!!! "

" MARUI BUNTAAA !!!!! " tezuka benar-benar terbelak kejutan didepan pintunya. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau ternyata Marui Bunta dari Rikkaidai yang akan menemani dia untuk mendaki gunung.

" ke.. kenapa.. kamu… " saking terkejutnya dia benar-benar lupa cara berbicara yang baik dan benar.

Bunta malah tertawa melihat sang buchou seigaku gelagap didepannya " sudah kuduga itu kamu !! haaa… kukira akan salah rumah… Aku sudah 5 kali salah rumah terus. " ujarnya sambil masuk seenaknya saja.

" Hei !! "

Orang yang diteriakinya malah seenaknya saja masuk dan sekarang dia naik tangga yang menuju kamarnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Tezuka mengikutinya dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat. " OI !! " teriaknya lagi.

Sampai dikamarnya, Bunta sudah tiduran didalam kamarnya. " huaaaa~ tempat tidurmu empuk banget…. Enak… " Lama-kelamaan gaya tidur bunta seperti kucing yang sedang tidur siang ( bisa ngebayangin gak sih !! ). Tezuka benar-benar menghela napas melihat tingkah tensai rikkai ini. Apa gara-gara rambutnya merah (?) dia jadi seperti eiji ?

" marui. " tezuka berniat untuk memulai pertanyaan. " kamu.. disuruh sepupumu untuk datang kesini ? "

" yap. " jawabannya benar-benar suara yang sangat ceria. " kata sepupuku, dia tidak bisa datang karena dia sedang terserang flu dan dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Hehe.. "

Tezuka langsung menghela napas. " jadi itu sebabnya kamu datang sambil membawa tas gunung ? " tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk tas besar yang sudah duduk dibawah tempat tidur.

Bunta menganguk. Setelah itu, dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur tezuka dan langsung membungkukkan badanya. " mohon bantuannya… "

" ba.. baiklah… " tezuka membalas bungkukannya.

" nah ! kapan kita akan mendaki ? " sepertinya bunta tidak sabar untuk mendaki gunung.

Tezuka hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan bunta. Sebenarnya, dia tidak masalah pergi mendaki dengan siapa saja. Tapi, melihat salah satu anggota rikkai akan mendaki dengannya…. Rasanya.. agak aneh.. Sekolah rival yang selalu ingin menjadi no.1 dan menjadi pemenang sekarang akan mendaki dengannya. Walaupun Cuma 1 orang… Tapi…

Buchou dari seigaku dan Tensai dari rikkai akan mendaki gunung bersama.. Sungguh hal yang langkah…

" besok. " benar-benar yang tegap dan jelas dan Cuma membutuhkan 1 kata.

" oh… "

" …. "

" ….. "

" kalau begitu aku akan menginap disini !!!! "

" WHAAATTT !!!!! "

**Keesokan paginya….**

" terima kasih paman.. bibi.. kakek… maaf, sudah merepotkan.. " ujar bunta sambil melambaikan tangan dari bus kearah orang tua dan kakek tezuka. Sedangkan, anaknya sekarang sedang duduk disebelahnya dengan lemas.

Setelah, sudah cukup jauh. Bunta langsung sadar kalau tezuka sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar lemas. " tezuka ? kamu kenapa ? " tanyanya.

Tezuka hanya terdiam. Bayangkan !! bagaimana tidak lemas !! malam sebelum hari mendaki gunung, seenaknya saja bunta mengajaknya main ' tantangan atau jujur '. Sebenarnya… salahnya juga sih… soalnya dia malah main nerima aja. ( itupun juga disebabkan, bunta yang benar-benar memaksanya untuk bermain ).

Dan anehnya, tezuka malah menerima tantangan dan dia ditantang untuk menari tarian A Ra Shi ( lagu debut arashi ) sekaligus menyanyikannya. Dan tariannya harus-harus benar. Dia baru selesai menarikan tarian .Shi sampai jam 12 malam setelah 5 kali dianggap tariannya salah oleh bunta.

…..

Sebenarnya, yang bodoh itu siapa.. ?

Oke, balik lagi.

Tezuka hanya memandang bunta dengan tatapan aku-masih-ngantuk. Tapi bagi seorang tensai yang sangat berbeda ini. Dia sama sekali tidak merespon wajah memelasnya tezuka ini. " kenapa mukamu itu ? AH ! aku tahu !! kamu pasti tidak sabarkan untuk mendaki gunung !! " ujar bunta bersemangat. Ucapannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dialami tezuka sekarang.

Tezuka hanya berjedot ria dengan jendela disampingnya. dan berharap jedotannya bisa menyembuhkan stress-nya . Sedangkan bunta malah asik makan dengan kripik hasil traktiran tezuka ( dengan terpaksa tentunya ).

" marui.. " panggil tezuka tiba-tiba setelah puas berjedot ria(?).

" hmm ? "

" kamu yakin akan ikut denganku mendaki gunung ? "

Terlihat wajah marui yang sedang berpikir. " hmm.. entahlah. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya malas untuk mendaki gunung. " jawabnya santai.

" ohh… " Terus, kenapa kamu malah mau ikuuuutttt… ??! setelah sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan bunta, sekarang tezuka malah berteriak didalam hatinya.

" tapi… " ujar bunta tiba-tiba dan menghentikan aksi tezuka yang hampir berniat mencekik bunta.

" mungkin.. kalau aku mendaki gunung bersamamu akan menyenangkan. Lagipula, kebetulan aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya naik gunung. " ujarnya lagi sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya kearah tezuka. Perlahan-lahan, strees tezuka mulai berkurang.

Tezuka hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban bunta dan melihat senyum-nya didepannya. Jujur, selama ini tidak ada anggota rikkaidai yang tersenyum kearahnya. Itupun juga hanya akaya yang pernah tersenyum hanya untuk mengajaknya untuk betanding.

" marui.. aku… " belum menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba-tiba bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti. Ternyata, mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Cepat-cepat, tezuka dan bunta langsung mengenakan jaket dan tas punggung mereka dan bergegas turun sebelum bus melaju lagi untuk pemberhentian berikutnya.

" setelah ini bagaimana ? " tanya bunta setelah turun dan sedikit menyaksikan bus yang meninggalkan mereka.

" kita akan langsung mendaki. " jawab tezuka setelah melihat peta disebelah halte. " tapi, lebih baik hati-hati kalau mendaki gunung "

" kenapa ? "

" lebih baik hati-hati saja. Dan, ingat. Sebisa mungkin kita jangan berbuat macam-macam yang membuat makhluk lain marah. "

Bunta tersentak dengan jawaban tezuka. Makhluk lain ? apa maksudnya ?? " maksudnya ' makhluk lain ' ? maksudmu.. ada penduduk disekitar gunung ? Inikan gunung salju. Hebat sekali, kalau ada penduduk lain yang tinggal disekitar gunung. "

Tezuka mulai menunjukan wajah pucatnya. " sebenarnya sih.. bukan penduduk.. tapi… "

" SUDAHLAH !! " bentak bunta tiba-tiba. " kita ini sebenarnya niat gak sih naik gunung !!? lebih baik jangan cerita yang tidak-tidak ! atau, lebih baik kita pulang ! "

" oke-oke !! tapi.. sebenarnya ada 1 peringatan lagi… " ujar tezuka sambil memegangi tangan bunta bermaksud agar bunta tidak lari.

" apa ? " tanya bunta penasaran.

" kalau kamu lapar, sebisa mungkin jangan minta makananku. "

" TEEEZZUUUKKKAAAA !!!!! " teriak bunta frustasi, ketegangannya benar-benar terbuang percuma. Tezuka hanya berjalan mendahuluinya sambil menjulurkan lidah. ( bisa bayangin gak siiihhh ?? )

Ditengah pendakian mereka, Bunta benar-benar sangat senang dan menikmati perjalanan mereka. Dan berkali-kali kagum dengan keindahan gunung apalagi perjalanan mereka sudah hampir sampai dipuncak gunung. Jadi pemandangan dibawah gunung terlihat dan sangat indah. Tezuka hanya tersenyum melihat bunta yang kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang diajak orang tuanya ketaman bermain.

Oke. Tapi bukan berarti tezuka yang berperan sebagai orang tua.

Belum selesai kesenangan bunta. Tiba-tiba, tezuka langsung merasa aneh dan merasa janggal dengan jalur jalan yang mereka pakai. " ada apa ? " tanya bunta karena tezuka berhenti mendadak.

" … sebentar.. " cepat-cepat, tezuka langsung mengeluarkan peta yang dibawanya. Matanya benar-benar serius dengan peta yang dibawanya itu.

Dari matanya, bunta langsung tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. " kenapa tezuka ? " tanya bunta khawatir.

Seolah-olah, tezuka tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan bunta. Cepat-cepat, tezuka menutup petanya dan mengeluarkan kompas yang dibawanya. Tapi, tezuka benar-benar terkejut apa yang dilihatnya.

Kompasnya sama sekali tidak berfungsi ! tezuka langsung mengoyang-goyang kompasnya dan berharap kompasnya dapat berfungsi lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja kompasnya tidak berfungsi. " SHIT ! " teriak tezuka frustasi. Lagi-lagi, bunta tersentak mendengar teriakan tezuka yang frustasi. Dan bunta yakin 100% kalau sedang ada yang tidak beres.

" marui. Apa kamu punya kompas ? "

" ah, sepertinya ada. Tunggu sebentar. " bunta langsung merogoh tasnya dan mencari kompasnya yang tersimpan didalam tasnya. Tidak sampai semenit, bunta sudah mendapatkan kompas miliknya dan diserahkannya kompas miliknya ketezuka.

Tapi hasilnya sama saja ! sama seperti kompas milik tezuka sebelumnya dan benar-benar tidak berfungsi malah jarum kompasnya bergerak tidak karuan.

" sial… " firasat tezuka makin tidak karuan.

Begitu juga dengan bunta. Raut wajahnya sudah mulai menampakan kengerian dan ketakutan yang akan menimpanya. Belum lagi, badai salju yang tiba-tiba muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. " terus bagaimana dong.. ? " tanya bunta khawatir. Tezuka hanya diam dan berpikir apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh para pendaki kalau mereka tersesat dan kompas tidak dapat digunakan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan tezuka melihat sebuah pondok kayu. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, tezuka langsung menarik tangan bunta bermaksud untuk berlindung dari badai salju. Bunta hanya menurut ketika tangannya ditarik oleh tezuka.

Sampai dipondok. Tezuka langsung mengedor pintu pondok sedangkan bunta hanya memeluk tubuhnya bermaksud untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tidak berapa lama, pintu yang dikedor tezuka langsung terbuka. Bukannya lega setelah pintunya terbuka justru kekhawatiran yang muncul.

" kenapa ? " tanya bunta bingung sambil melirik kedalam pondok.

" aneh. "

" hah ? " bunta benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud tezuka. " apa maksudmu 'aneh' ? "

" bodoh. Apa kamu tidak sadar tadi. " Tezuka masih belum berniat untuk masuk. " pintu yan kukedor ini tiba-tiba terbuka begitu saja. Itukan aneh. "

Bunta hanya menaruh tangannya dipundak tezuka. " apa ? " tanya tezuka bingung karena melihat wajah bunta yang seolah-olah mengejeknya.

" tezuka.. tezuka… pakai akal logika dong… mungkin saja, pintu ini awalnya tidak terkunci dan pas kamu ketuk pintunya langsung tergeser. Kalau awalnya kamu periksa gagang pintunya terkunci atau tidak, boleh kamu panik. Dasar kamu ini hahaha. " tawa bunta sambil menerobos pintu yang sudah terbuka lalu menaruh tasnya dilantai kayu. Tezuka hanya terdiam dan setuju dengan perkataan bunta. Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu paranoid. Pikirnya sambil menutup pintu.

Setelah menutup pintu, tezuka langsung berjalan menuju kearah tas bunta. Dia bermaksud untuk menaruh tas disebelah tas bunta. Sebelum menaruhnya, tezuka mengambil sekotak korek api dari tasnya. Lalu, berjalan kearah perapian dan bermaksud untuk menghangatkan badannya dengan menyalakan api.

" marui.. " panggil tezuka sambil menyalakan perapian.

" …. "

Karena tidak ada jawaban. Tezuka langsung menoleh kearah bunta setelah perapian sudah menyala. " maru.. " didepannya terlihat bunta yang sudah tertidur lelap sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Tezuka hanya menghela napas setelah melihat tensai yang didepannya tertidur. " dasar. Sekali-kali, jangan bikin orang repot dong. " ujar tezuka sambil mengambil selimut dari dalam tasnya dan diselimutilah bunta yang masih terlelap dari tidurnya.

Diluar pondok masih terdengar suara angin. Tezuka manganggap kalau badai salju belum reda sama sekali. Lagi-lagi, tezuka hanya menghela napas dan berkali-kali menatap bunta yang masih terlelap. " dia bisa juga ya tenang seperti itu. Padahal, kemaren ributnya minta ampun. "

Setelah puas melihat keadaan bunta, tezuka kembali menatap perapian yang sudah menyala tapi sayangnya masih belum cukup untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua. " ayolah.. aku sudah kedinginan… " ujar tezuka kesal sambil memasukan kayu bakar kedalam perapian.

Tiba-tiba, tezuka langsung merasakan kalau ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tezuka benar-benar kaget karena yang memeluknya adalah Bunta !! Tezuka langsung kaku melihat bunta memeluknya dan berkali-kali, mencium leher tezuka.

" ma.. marui.. apa yang… "

" sttt…. " telunjuk bunta langsung ditempelkan dibibir tezuka. " kamu mau hangat-kan. Bagaimana kalau kuhangatkan dengan tubuhku… "

Tezuka makin gagap ketika melihat bunta membuka jaketnya dan selimut yang diberikan tezuka dijatuhkan begitu saja. " ma.. marui… " tezuka masih bisa menahan otak warasnya dan berusaha menyadarkan bunta yang sedang membuka jaket miliknya juga.

" apa mau kuberikan pembuka dulu… " bunta langsung mengangkat dagu tezuka dengan jarinya. Tezuka benar-benar kaget bukan main pasalnya bunta mangangkat dagunya seolah-olah dia akan menciumnya. "ma… marui… " tezuka makin kaget setengah mati, dia masih berusaha menyadarkan bunta dan berusaha menolak ciuman darinya.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi mulutnya akan bertemu dengan mulut bunta. Tezuka hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman dari bunta. Tiba-tiba….

BUAAAAAKKK !!!

Pintu depan tiba-tiba didobrak oleh seseorang dan orang yang mendobark pintu itu memegang kayu panjang layaknya pemukul. " MENJAUH DARI DIA, BRENGSEK !! " Teriak orang itu sambil menarik bunta untuk menjauh dari tezuka.

Tezuka langsung kaget melihat bunta yang sudah terjungkal karena ditarik sekaligus dilempar untuk menjauh darinya." MARUI !! Apa yang kamu lakukan BRENGSEK !! "

Orang itu langsung menarik tezuka untuk segera keluar dari pondok itu. Tapi, Tezuka berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sedang digenggam orang itu. " Temanku masih ada disana !! "

" Dia bukan temanmu !!! " orang itu memperingati. " Dia sudah dirasuki oleh Yukki Onna !! Lebih baik kita lari sebelum kamu mati membeku disini !! "

Tezuka makin memberontak. " TAPI… " belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba, tezuka langsung terjatuh. Ternyata bunta menarik kaki tezuka dan genggamannya sangat kuat sampai membuat pemilik kaki itu meringis kesakitan.

" kamu…. Mi…likku…. " ucapnya lirih. Tapi, suaranya bukan suara milik marui bunta. Melainkan suara seperti wanita dan ucapannya benar-benar dingin dan menyeramkan.

" ma…. Marui…. SADARLAH !!! "

" NAK !!! " orang itu langsung berlari kearah tezuka dan berusaha melepaskan tangan bunta dari kakinya. " LEPASKAN BRENGSEK !!! "

Tiba-tiba, bunta langsung melepas genggamannya dari kaki tezuka. Dan dia seperti berkelahi dengan seseorang. " Tezuka.. !! LARI…. " kali ini benar-benar suara milik bunta. Dan dia seperti mencekik lehernya sendiri. " Keluarlah…. Dari… tubuhku….. "

" marui !!! " tezuka berniat untuk menolong bunta tapi dihentikan oleh orang itu. " Apa-apaan kamu !! temanku sedang membutuhkan pertolongan !!! aku harus menolongnya !!! "

" JANGAN !! " bentaknya. Tezuka langsung diam setelah mendengar bentakan yang cukup menggelegar. " temanmu sedang berkelahi dengan yukki onna. Kalau kamu ikut campur maka korbannya akan bertambah ! "

" maksudmu, aku harus diam sambil menunggu temanku akan mati !!! " teriak tezuka kaget. Dia tidak mungkin hanya diam dan menyaksikan bunta akan jadi mayat. Sedangkan didepannya, bunta sudah seperti orang kesurupan dan berkali-kali menabrakkan diri ketembok pondok. Sampai darah dikepalanya sudah mengalir dan memar sudah muncul dimana-mana.

" MARUI !!! "

" tenanglah !!! Cuma ada 1 cara… " Tiba-tiba, orang itu langsung berlari kearah bunta sambil membawa pemukul kayu dan memukul dibadannya berkali-kali. Tezuka makin panik melihat bunta yang makin babak belur.

" apa yang kamu lakukan !!!? " teriak tezuka sambil menahan tangan orang itu.

" lihat saja !!! " sampai akhirnya pukulan ketiganya. Tiba-tiba, ada asap putih keluar dari tubuh bunta. Sekarang bunta benar-benar pingsan. Cepat-cepat, tezuka langsung menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Tezuka makin syok ketika melihat wujud asli setan yang merasuki bunta. Itu adalah Yukki Onna !! Tapi wajahnya benar-benar berlumuran darah dan dilehernya dipenuhi oleh paku yang menancap dilehernya.

" i.. itu… Yukki.. Onna ?? " tanya tezuka tidak percaya.

Orang yang didepannya langsung memukulkan kayunya tepat dimuka yukki onna. Tiba-tiba, wanita mengerikan itu berteriak sambil memegangi mukannya. Teriakannya benar-benar mencekam dan mengerikan. Beberapa menit, wanita itu langsung menghilang begitu juga dengan badai salju yang mereda setelah wanita itu menghilang.

Setelah semua mimpi buruk itu selesai, orang yang didepannya menghela napas lega. " syukurlah, kalian selamat. " tezuka hanya membalas senyuman lega sekaligus rasa tidak percaya.

* * *

" bagaimana dengan marui bunta ? apa dia juga selamat ? " tanya atobe penasaran.

" ternyata, dia tidak ingat dengan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa kita. Bahkan, dia juga kaget ketika melihat tubuhnya sudah babak belur dan banyak perban ditubuhnya. " jawab tezuka sambil bersandar didinding.

" lalu tentang orang itu ? darimana dia tahu kalau kalian dalam bahaya ? "

Tezuka menghela napas. " ternyata, orang itu tidak sengaja melihat kami berdua masuk kepondok itu dan dia melihat ada wanita melayang yang juga masuk kepondok yang kita masuki. Makanya, dia langsung menolong kita. "

" dan kayu pemukul itu ? sepertinya, itu bukan kayu biasa. " kali ini atobe benar-benar seperti mengintrogasi tezuka.

" sebenarnya.. awalnya, aku juga menanyakan tentang pemukul itu.. Tapi, katanya aku tidak perlu tahu. " Terlihat wajah tezuka yang sedikit kecewa.

" oh… " atobe juga terlihat kecewa. " oh ya, rupa orang itu seperti apa ? "

" hmm…. Coba kuingat. " Tiba-tiba tezuka menjetikan jarinya. " oh ya ! tinggi orang itu lumayan tinggi dari ku… mukanya lumayan jenggotan… rambutnya sih sepertinya putih soalnya dia pakai topi merah lalu… lumayan tua.. dan…. Ah !! " Lagi-lagi tezuka langsung teringat sesuatu. " sepertinya ada tato salib ditangannya. ! "

" salib ? " atobe mengerutkan alisnya. Tezuka mengangguk.

" tunggu… jangan bilang kalau tato salib ditangannya berwarna merah dan kuning dipinggirnya ? "

Tezuka benar-benar kaget ketika atobe menanyakan hal itu. Darimana dia tahu ? " iya. Kenapa kamu bisa tahu ? "

Tiba-tiba, wajah atobe langsung terlihat pucat dan matanya terbelak seolah-olah dia mengenal laki-laki itu. " tezuka… " jawab atobe tegang. " sebenarnya.. orang itu… sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu… "

" APA ???! "

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author : **UGYAAAAA !!! APAAN NIH !!!? Ini masih belum sereeeemmm !!!

**Atobe : **lu udah buat kita menderita n ketakutan setengah mati masih belum dibilang sereeeemmm…. !!

**Author : **masih belum !! seharusnya ada bagian yang berdarah-darah n cewek salju lebih menakutkan n mukanya ancur !! ARGH !!

**Tezuka :** kenapa tidak sekalian aja lu bunuh gw….. =.=

**Author : **HUSH !! bersyukurlah dikau tidak kubuat babak belur seperti bunta-kun.

**Tezuka** : …. ( langsung diem )

**Atobe :** Dasar author phsyco… Nah, selagi menunggu author tenang, waktunya membalas review.. ^^

**To Karupin Ponta :**

**Atobe :** hah ? apa menurutmu aku tertawa didepan shishido itu aneeehhh… ? =.=

**Shishido** : ANEH !!!

**Author : **( udah lumayan tenang ) kebetulan, pair di hyotei yang sangat kusuka itu adalah shishido dengan atobe. Jadi pas cerita bagian atobe, aku pengen ngambil kesempatan nunjukin kalau shishido n atobe bisa berteman. Walopun, dicerita aslinya, shishido lumayan kurang suka dengan atobe…. Terima kasih reviewnya !! ^^

**To Aoryuu chanZ :**

**Tezuka : **Tidak menyangka kalau Aoryuu-san begitu suka dengan cerita Author sarap ini. Tapi, terima kasih kalau Aoryuu-san suka dengan ceritanya ^^.dan, author minta maaf karena update cerita in lumayan lama karena author sangat sibuk dengan tugasnya.

**Author : **( dari kejauhan ) KALO GITU BANTUIN DONG NGERJAIN PR GW !!!

**Tezuka : **=.= . Semua kejadian yang hampir serangan jantung akan dijelaskan disini. Dan Terima kasih untuk reviewnya !! XDD

**To Yukimori :**

**Atobe :** sebenarnya yang ke-4 itu baru bagian yang ke-4. Tapi kalo bagian cerita itu sudah sampai di-3. Dan sekarang baru dicerita seram ke-4. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mengoreksi. ^^

**Tezuka : **Ide yang disampaikan yukimori-san sudah dipakai sama author kok ^^. dan author sangat berterimakasih karena yukimori-san memberi ide. Kalau ada ide, tolong bantu author ya. ^^

**Author : **Akan kuusahakan !! XDD kalau, yukimori suka dengan cerita-ku akan kuusahakan akan kuselesaikan sampai cerita 10. Dan bakalan ada kejutan diakhir cerita ! XD. Tapi.. masalahnya, aku sudah gatal gara-gara mau bikin fanfic lain.. T.T. Tapi akan kuusahakan !! Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^.

Nah... minna-san please reviewnya ya !! XDD

**Tambahan !! kalau ada yang penasaran tezuka menari lagu debut arashi yang berjudul A Ra Shi seperti apa. Coba buka diyoutube n tulis arashi - A Ra Shi pv. Dan bayangkan tezuka menari seperti itu. Tapi menurutku tezuka menari seperti itu lumayan keren. ^///^**


	6. Foto

" APAAA ? "

Tezuka benar-benar terbelak mendengar pernyataan yang tak terduga dari Atobe. Atobe hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat reaksi Tezuka yang kaget setengah mati. " kamu yakin tidak salah orang ! "

Atobe menggeleng. " dari struktur tubuh yang kamu beritahu itu. Jelas-jelas aku mengenalnya ! Namanya Koyama Suichiro, umurnya 45 tahun dan dia dulunya adalah penjaga Hotel yang dekat dengan gunung yang kamu daki ! " Tezuka benar-benar kaget yang kesekian kalinya karena Atobe dapat menjelaskan profil orang itu secara cepat dan jelas. " Ayahku dan aku pernah berfotoan dengannya ! kalau kamu tidak percaya, akan kutujukkan fotonya ! "

Dengan cepat, Atobe langsung berlari kearah handphonenya yang dilemparnya. " mana sih… Hapenya… " gerutu Atobe, dia cukup menyesal kenapa tadi dia lempar handphonenya. Tezuka hanya bisa memasang wajah pucat dan memandang Atobe yang masih sibuk mencari handphonenya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, Atobe langsung menemukan Handphonenya. Tezuka langsung memeluk dirinya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin melihat foto yang akan ditujukan oleh Atobe. Rasanya ingin sekali membanting hp Atobe sekarang juga.

" nah ini dia. Tezuka " Atobe langsung berlari kearah Tezuka dan mencari fotonya difoldernya. Tezuka mulai merasakan hawa-hawa yang kurang enak. Dia berharap Foto yang sedang dicari Atobe sudah terhapus. Tapi, sayang Doa Tezuka sama sekali tidak terkabul. Hanya beberapa detik, Atobe langsung menemukan foto yang tidak diinginkan Tezuka. " Lihatlah Tezuka. "

Sebenarnya, Tezuka tidak ingin melihat foto yang diperlihatkan Atobe. Tapi karena, keingintahuannya lebih besar daripada rasa ketakutannya. Tezuka langsung melirik foto yang dimaksud Atobe. Betapa terkejutnya, karena apa yang dikatakan Atobe itu benar ! difoto itu terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan seorang anak kecil ( yang sepertinya itu adalah Atobe ). Dan disebelah kanan mereka ada seorang laki-laki yang ditemui Tezuka ketika Bunta kerasukan.

" sekarang percayakan ? "

Tezuka mengangguk tanda percaya. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia hendak mengambil hape Atobe dan melihat baik-baik pria yang sekarang dikatakan Atobe sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. " ke.. kenapa… dia meninggal… ? " sebenarnya, Tezuka masih ingin menyangkal. Tapi, dengan semua bukti yang terpampang didepannya, dia makin susah untuk menyangkal. Lagipula, Atobe juga tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Untuk apa berbohong atau mengerjainya disaat seperti ini.

" katanya dia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang… Dia mati dalam keadaan yang sangat tragis. Dan kata para saksi mata… Kepalanya benar-benar terputus dari lehernya dan.. dan… " Atobe benar-benar tidak berani untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Dan APA ? " Teriak Tezuka sambil memegang bahu Atobe. Dia sangat penasaran kenapa orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya sekaligus nyawa Bunta harus mati !

Atobe menelan ludah untuk memberanikan diri. " sebagian tubuhnya seperti mati membeku dan ketika darahnya dilihat. Seharusnya warna merah darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tapi, ini malah berwarna putih yang mengalir. " Tezuka langsung terbelak mendengar kondisi tubuh sang penyelamatnya. " dan… Kata saksi mata… Koyama-san pulang kekamarnya dengan seorang wanita. "

" wanita ? "

" i.. iya.. dan anehnya, wanita itu tidak ada dikamarnya. Lebih anehnya lagi, Tidak ada jejak kalau dia kabur lewat jendela. "

Tezuka benar-benar kaget dengan semua perkataan Atobe. Dia mengenal wanita itu ! " i.. itu Yukki Onna.. " ujarnya gemetar.

" sepertinya begitu… Makanya, cerita yang kamu ceritakan tadi aku sepertinya tidak asing… Tapi, aku tidak mengira kalau kamu dan tensai rikkai itu yang akan mengalaminya. " ujar Atobe sambil mengambil handphonenya yang masih digenggamnya dan melihat foto kenangan dengan orang itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba, Atobe mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

Ada bayangan wanita. Wanita yang memakai kimono putih dengan wajah yang mengerikan persis yang dibilang Tezuka, sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Tapi, anehnya wanita itu berdiri bukan seperti orang pada normalnya melainkan berdiri layaknya zombie dan seperti ingin meraih mereka.

" UWAAAAA! " Teriakan Atobe langsung menggelegar diseluruh gudang. Hampir Tezuka mendapat serang jantung lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, Atobe langsung melempar hapenya kearah Tezuka.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan ? Kalau rusak bagaimana ! " teriak Tezuka kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal. Sudah dikagetkan karena teriakan Atobe yang sangat menggelegar tiba-tiba langsung dilempari Hape. " memangnya ada apa ? "

Dengan gemetaran, Atobe langsung menunjuk dengan telunjuknya kearah hanphone yang sekarang ada ditangan Tezuka. Seolah-olah, dia benar-benar jijik dengan harta bendanya sendiri. " le… lebih… baik… kamu lihat saja sendiri… " karena penasaran apa yang telah dilihat Atobe sampai dia ketakutan dengan handphonenya sendiri.

" i.. itu ! " kali ini Tezuka yang terbelak dan ketakutan setengah mati. Dia mengenalnya ! Itu adalah wanita yang hampir membuat Bunta diujung ! dia sudah muak dengan semua ketakutan ini ! mereka yang tiba-tiba terkunci digudang, Atobe yang kesurupan, darah , dan sekarang penampakan wanita yang ingin membunuhnya dan Bunta ! Mungkin, dalam hitungan detik dia bisa gila !

**PRAAAAKKK !**

" Tezuka ! Apa yang kamu lakukan ! " Bentak Atobe marah dikarenakan Tezuka membanting handphone-nya tiba-tiba dan sudah hancur berkeping-keping. " bagus… sekarang handphoneku tinggal 3. "

Setelah, Atobe merapikan jasad-jasad hapenya yang sudah hancur berantakan dan dimasukan kekantong celananya, tiba-tiba Tezuka langsung mencengkram kerah Atobe. " Te.. Tezuka ? a. apa yang… "

" Atobe… " Raut muka Tezuka mulai pucat dan sangat terlihat ketakutannya. " Kumohon, segera mulai ceritamu.. Sekarang, giliranmu untuk bercerita… Kumohon… Aku ingin mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini… "

" Apa ? " Atobe benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tezuka. Bukannya kalau mau menghentikan mimpi buruk ini, kita harus berhenti bercerita. Tapi ini malah harus melanjutkan cerita. Tapi, karena muka Tezuka makin menjadi-jadi… Atobe langsung memulai cerita. Dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Tezuka.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Btw, gomen ya ceritanya kupisahin ama cerita yang bakal diceritain Atobe. Soalnya, Kalo diliat-liat lagi kok, ceritanya kepanjangan ya -.-"**  
**


	7. cerita 5 : keluar

Wuow, lama juga gw gak ngelanjutin ini. Gara-gara bencana gak mood n gw ada ujian buat kenaikan kelas. Tapi syukurlah ujian-nya udah selese n gw naik kelas XD. Yang naik kelas ato Lulus selamat ya ^^

arigatou untuk **Yukimori , Yui Lockhart , n nymphell **karena udah ngedukung ^^

Oke, nanti kuusahain bakal nyelesain cerita ini n bakal banyak adegan Tezuka n Atobe. Gw buat sedikit yaoi boleh juga ntuh... * ngelirik Atobe n Tezula *

* * *

" baiklah… sebenarnya, ada cerita lagi… Tapi, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi jika Ootori tidak mengajakku menonton. "

**Cerita 5 : ****keluar**

**Prince of Tennis; Takeshi Konomi-sensei**

" DVD ? " tanya choutaro sambil melihat DVD yang baru saja dia temukan dibawah lemari pakaian kakaknya.

Kakaknya hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya memegang DVD. " itu punya temanku, dia hanya menitipkan saja padaku. " ujarnya santai sambil terus merapikan kamarnya yang berantakan dikarenakan pesta gila tadi malam. Untung, orangtua mereka sedang pergi. Kalau tidak ? mereka berdua pasti sudah dipanggang oleh ayah mereka.

" ung... " Choutoro masih saja memerhatikan DVD yang baru dia temukan. " Sa... da... ko ? ini film horror ya kak ? "

" mungkin. "

Chotarou membalas jawaban kakaknya dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Digambar covernya hanya tergambar sebuah sumur tua dan ada tutupan sumur yang tergeletak disebelah sumur itu. Penasaran dengan dalam kasetnya, dia langsung membuka isi kaset tanpa sepengetahuan dari kakaknya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kertas terjatuh dari dalam kaset itu.

" _Kalau kamu ingin menonton DVD ini._

_Disarankan, untuk berpikir 2 kali. _

_Kalau kamu masih ingin tetap menonton._

_Disarankan, untuk menyiapkan nyalimu."_

Nyali ? untuk apa ? emangnya setelah menonton ini kita akan mati ? Ada-ada saja.. Ejek Choutaro dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa didalam hatinya, dia ingin sekali untuk menontonnya. Yah.. seperti kata orang. Semakin dilarang, semakin penasaran sekaligus membantah.

" kak.. "

" ya ? "

" apa kakak pernah menonton ini ? "

Alis kakak-nya langsung dikerutkan setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dan adiknya. " tidak. Eng... tapi entah kenapa, ketika kakak pernah ingin menonton itu. Temenku melarangnya untuk menontonnya. "

Tidak pernah menonton ? berarti memang dilarangkan. Tapi kenapa ?

" oh ya. Choutaro. " tegur kakaknya tiba-tiba. " nanti malam sepertinya aku akan mengerjakan tugas dengan temanku. Jadi aku tidak pulang karena aku mau menginap dirumah teman. Kamu boleh mengajak temanmu untuk menginap disini. Kamu bisa mengajak temanmu yang bernama Shishido-san untuk menemanimu. "

Muka choutaro perlahan-lahan berubah ceria mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakaknya. " benarkah ? " Kakaknya hanya mengangguk sambil memasukkan buku dan bajunya kedalam tas.

" yosh ! " ujar kakaknya sambil memanggul tasnya dan mengambil kunci mobil. " hati-hati dirumah ya. " Tidak beberapa lama, tutupan pintu depan terdengar dan suara mobil yang tidak asing ditelinga Choutaro terdengar dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Sadar apa yang harus dilakukannya, Choutarou langsung berlari kearah kamarnya dan mengambil handphonenya diatas meja belajarnya. Setelah, menekan nomor yang dia kenal. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar dia menunggu jawaban dari seberang teleponnya.

/halo ?/ suara yang sangat dikenal Choutaro sudah terdengar ditelinga kirinya.

" Shishido-san... sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menginap dirumahku. Apa kamu mau ? "

/wah, itu ide yang bagus. Tapi sayang, hari ini aku dengan keluargaku akan menginap diluar kota./

" he... " choutaro benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau senpai kesayangannya tidak bisa menginap dirumahnya. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin mengajak Shishido untuk menonton kaset yang baru saja ditemukannya. Jujur, dia sangat penasaran. " baiklah, gomen telah mengganggu Shishido-san. "

/daijoubu, hati-hati dirumahmu ya/

**Trekk**

Dengan menghela napas kecewa, dia segera melihat isi kontak teleponnya. Mungkin saja, dia menemukan teman yang bisa menemaninya selama kakaknya pergi menginap sekaligus teman untuk menonton kaset itu. Entah kenapa, ada 1 nama dikontak teleponnya yang ingin sekali dia coba telepon.

' mengajaknnya... tidak apakan ? '

x-x-x-x-x-x

" terima kasih telah datang. " ujar Choutaro ceria sambil membuka-kan pintu depannya dan menyambut siapa yang hadir didepan pintu rumahnya. " Atobe-san. "

" seharusnya, aku yang berterima kasih. "

" heh ? " Choutaro entah kenapa tidak begitu mengerti kenapa buchounya yang malah berterima kasih padanya.

" karena, aku sudah mati kebosanan dirumahku. Kebetulan aku juga sendiri karena orang tuaku sedang keprancis. Untung kamu menelpon untuk menginap dirumahmu. " ujar Atobe sambil melepaskan sepatunya. " oh ya, dimana aku harus menaruh tasku ? "

" oh ! dikamarku saja. Ayo ! " Ujar Choutaro semangat. Atobe hanya mengikuti Choutaro dari belakang. Tapi, tumbennya yang membawakan tas Atobe adalah Atobe sendiri padahal biasanya yang membawa-kan tasnya pasti adalah Kabaji dan ujung-ujungnya Choutaro sendiri.

Tidak beberapa lama, Mereka berdua sudah sampai dikamar Choutaro. " ja.. Atobe-san, taruh saja tasmu disebelah jendela. " Ujar Choutaro sambil menunjuk kearah Jendela besar. Atobe hanya berjalan kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kohainya.

Tiba-tiba, Choutaro langsung teringat sesuatu.

" Atobe-san ! " Teriaknya tiba-tiba. " bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menonton ini ? "

Atobe hanya mengerutkan keningnya, pelan-pelan dia mendekati Choutaro. " DVD apa ini ? Horror ? " Tanyanya setelah melihat kaset yang mulanya dipegang Choutaro tapi sekarang sudah berpindah ketangan sang Ore-sama. " Sepertinya seru. "

Perhatian !

Sebenarnya, Atobe diundang Choutaro kerumahnya sebelum 2 kejadian dari cerita sebelumnya

" Tapi… " Tiba-tiba raut wajah Choutaro langsung berubah ragu, padahal 2 menit yang lalu wajahnya baru saja bersemangat.

" Tapi ? "

" Coba baca ini. "

Atobe langsung mengambil kertas yang baru saja disodorkan Kohainya. Dan bener saja, raut wajah Atobe tiba-tiba menjadi bingung. Yah.. kalo dari penglihatan Choutaro sih, kelihatan seperti tidak percaya sekaligus ingin ketawa.

" i.. ini.. sungguhan ? " Tanyanya sambil memberikan kertas itu lagi kechoutaro.

" a.. aku juga gak tahu.. Soalnya, aku tidak sengaja menemukan kaset ini dibawah lemari kakak-ku, dan anehnya… " Choutaro makin ragu mengatakannya. " Temannya juga mengatakan jangan menonton ini.. "

" berarti ini memang dilarangkan ? Tapi kenapa ? "

Ok, entah kenapa Choutaro merasa dia sedang dejavu. " aku juga tidak tahu.. Tapi, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menonton ini ? ja.. "

" baiklah. " sepertinya, Atobe juga mengambil system semakin dilarang semakin penasaran. " malam ini, kita akan menonton. "

**Jam 9 malam…**

Minuman soda.. ada.

Keripik kentang dan rumput laut.. ada.

Kopi.. ada.

Yosh ! lengkap ! tapi tinggal…

" Ootori ! " Panggil Atobe sambil melirik kearah pintu yang menuju dapur. " Popcorn-nya sudah ? "

" Sebentar lagi, Atobe-san ! "

" oke ! " Atobe kembali menatap DVD yang tergeletak meja depannya. Entah kenapa, dia sangat penasaran dengan kaset ini, Tapi masalahnya… Hati lain mengatakan kalau menonton ini.. nyawa taruhannya. Tapi ! Dihati lainnya !

Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya Atobe itu punya hati berapa sih ?

" Ja.. Atobe-san. Popcorn-nya sudah siap.. " Ujar Choutaro tiba-tiba. Dan tidak lupa juga, dia mengatakannya dengan wajah innocent. Atobe langsung tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap choutaro yang sedang menaruh popcorn dimeja. " aku masukkan ya kasetnya. "

" silakan. "

Perlahan-lahan, Choutaro menarik napas dan menghela napas pelan-pelan. Atobe yang melihat persiapan yang dilakukan Choutaro langsung merasa kalau yang mereka lakukan ini memang nyawa taruhannya. Tanpa sadar, sang Buchou sendiri menelan ludahnya saking gugupnya.

" yosh ! ayo ! "

Setelah kasetnya sudah masuk kedalam DVD playernya. Cepat-cepat, Choutaro langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Atobe. " ja.. Atobe-san.. Akhirnya kita melakukan juga. "

" hmm… " Atobe hanya menggumam saja sambil serius menatap layar tv yang lumayan besar ( tv-nya kurang lbh seperti dirumah Atobe ). Tapi, entah kenapa layar didepannya hanya menampilkan tampilan gelap. Begitu saja sudah menegangkan ! bagaimana kalo filmnya sudah dimulai ? Lebih menegangkan lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Kedua orang yang masih sibuk menatap layar didepannya mengerutkan alisnya.

" tunggu dulu… kenapa perasaanku mulai tidak enak.. " Ujar Atobe sambil mengambil kopi guna untuk menenangkan hatinya.

" sepertinya aku juga… Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film lain saja ? "

Cepat-cepat atobe mengangguk tanda setuju. " AH ! SETUJU ! " Cepat-Cepat, Choutaro langsung mengambil remote DVD Playernya. Dan menekan tombol untuk menstop. Tapi…

**PET !**

" WUUAAAAA ! " Spontan Atobe dan Choutaro teriak bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak ? Tiba-tiba saja lampu langsung mati tanpa pemberitahuan.

" Lilin ! Lilin ! "

" Tunggu dulu ! Nyalakan Hape dulu ! " Baru saja Atobe berusaha mencari Hp-nya ( gunanya untuk dijadikan pencahayaan ) yang seingatnya, dia tinggalkan dekat dengan sofa. Tiba-tiba lampu seluruh rumah Choutaro langsung berkedap-kedip. Anehnya.. entah kenapa kedipannya benar-benar aneh. Seolah-olah ada yang memainkan sekring lampunya.

**Pet.**

" syukurlah sepertinya lampunya sudah menyala. " Lega Choutaro.

" tunggu dulu… " Ujar Atobe tiba-tiba sambil memasang wajah tidak percaya " coba lihat ketv.. " Reflek Choutaro langsung menatap TV yang baru saja disuruh Atobe.

" su.. sumur ? "

Atobe hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari cerita film ini. Sampai-sampai, matanya menangkap sebuah tangan yang sepertinya baru keluar dari sumur itu. " O.. Ootori.. ka.. kamu lihat tangan yang baru saja keluar dari sumur itu.. ? "

" hah ? "

" coba lihat itu ! " Teriak Atobe frustasi sambil menunjuk kearah layar. Dan benar saja, raut wajah Choutaro langsung berubah karena sudah menangkapa tangan yang keluar dari sumur.

" Atobe-san… se.. sepertinya aku mulai punya perasaan tidak mengenakkan tentang hal ini.. " ujar Choutaro gemetar sambil menarik kaos Atobe. Sedangkan, orang yang kaosnya ditarik Choutaro hanya bisa menatap serius kelayar. Sampai-sampai, sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan muncul.

Seorang perempuan yang keluar dari sumur itu !

Wajah Atobe dan Choutaro semakin menegang. Mereka benar-benar mematung setelah wanita itu keluar dari sumur dan merayap kearah mereka. Seolah-olah, wanita itu hendak keluar dari layar.

" A.. Atobe-san… " Choutaro makin ketakutan dan makin memeluk lengan Atobe. Ingin rasanya lari tapi seperti ada yang mengikat mereka berdua.

Semakin lama, wanita itu makin mendekat kearah mereka sampai wajahnya terlihat. Hampir mereka berdua ingin muntah dikarenakan wajah wanita itu benar-benar hancur ! bola mata yang menggantung dipipinya dan darah yang mengalir segar dari wajahnya. Tapi, selanjutnya benar-benar membuat mereka ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Wanita itu benar-benar menembus kaca TV ! dan sekarang wanita merangkak kearah Atobe dan Choutaro dengan sangat mengerikan.

" A.. Atobe-san…. ! " Choutaro makin panik dan tanpa sadar air matanya sudag menetes saking takutnya, Sedangkan Atobe hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan wajah tegang. Sampai, wanita itu berhenti merangkak dan sekarang berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Dan memuntahkan hal yang lebih menjijikkan dan mengerikan.

Wanita itu memuntahkan belatung, cacing, darah kental yang benar-benar busuk. Atobe makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi karena dia menahan agar tidak muntah. Tiba-tiba, wanita itu memajukan wajahnya kearah mereka berdua seolah-olah ada yang ingin dia bisikkan kepada Atobe dan Choutaro.

" ma… mati… "

" WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

**Hyotei Gakuen**

" Atobe. Mukamu.. pucat. " ujar Oshitari heran sambil membuka bentonya. Atobe hanya menghela napas karena terpuruk dengan pengalaman terburuk… terseram… dengan acara menginap kemaren. Jujur, dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, tapi dia hanya ingat seorang wanita keluar dari tv lalu merangkak kearahnya dan Choutaro dan memuntahkan… Euy, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya mual, dan setelah itu semuanya langsung gelap.

" Atobe ? "

Atobe langsung tersentak dari lamunannya. " ah, gomen.. kemarin aku mimpi buruk… " Yah.. mungkin itu semua hanya mimpi. Lagipula, ketika dia dan Choutaro bangun semuanya benar-benar bersih bahkan tidak ada bekas muntahan yang menjijikkan. Yah, pasti mimpi.

" mimpi buruk ? " Oshitari mengerutkan alisnya. " memangnya kamu mimpi apa ? "

" Aku… " baru saja ingin menceritakan apa yang dialaminya tiba-tiba 3 siswi mendekati mereka berdua dengan malu-malu. Mungkin, mereka fangirl Atobe.

" A..Atobe-sama… " Ujar siswi dari salah satu mereka bertiga dan membawa kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain biru. " a… aku membuat bento untuk Atobe-sama, Apa Atobe-sama mau ? "

" untukku ? Arigatou. " Ujar Atobe sambil tersenyum dan memancarkan ketampanannya ( Kyaaa ! XD ). Reflek siswi yang baru saja memberikan bento kepadanya langsung pingsan bahagia (?). Untunglah bento siswi itu sudah dipegang Atobe. Kalau tidak ? Bisa-bisa bentonya hancur, sayangkan. Tanpa aba-aba, kedua temannya langsung menggeret temannya yang baru saja pingsan.

" beruntung sekali, Atobe-sama~ " ejek Oshitari sambil memakan bentonya. Atobe hanya tersenyum dan menaruh bento pemberian siswi itu.

" Halou.. siswi itu bukan siswi pertama yang memberiku bento dan pingsan setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih.. " Atobe sangat ingat sudah berapa siswi atau mungkin seluruhnya yang pingsan hanya gara-gara dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

" waow, kekuatan ore-sama benar-benar patut dipuji… " ejek Oshitari sambil tersenyum. " Jaa.. lebih baik kamu cepat makan bento dari fans-mu. Mungkin, kalau dia melihatmu memakan bentonya, dia bakal memberimu bento terus. "

" hey, aku bukan orang miskin… " Geram Atobe sambil membuka bungkusan bento, dan melihat makanan apa yang didalam kotak ini. Tapi ternyata, apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar mengejutkan. Reflek, Atobe langsung membuang bento itu dengan kasar.

" Atobe ! Apa yang kamu lakukan ? " Teriak Oshitari kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, tiba-tiba saja Atobe membuang makanannya dengan kasar. Reflek seisi kelas langsung menatap Atobe dengan tatapan kaget.

" be..be..belatung… "

" hah ? " Oshitari benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Atobe. Belatung ? mana ? " Atobe, dibento itu tidak ada belatung. "

" APA ? " Teriak Atobe tidak percaya. Padahal jelas-jelas, dia melihat segerombolan belatung yang memenuhi isi kotak bento itu ! " Ta.. tapi jelas-jelas aku… "

Oshitari menghela napas. " sepertinya kamu menyangka mie ini belatung. Atobe, jelas-jelas kamu sakit. Daritadi mukamu sudah pucat, sepertinya kamu harus istirahat diUKS. " Atobe hanya dapat memandang wajah Oshitari. Ya.. mungkin dia sedang capek, dia harus butuh tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

" baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan istirahat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan klub ? "

" tenang saja, nanti aku akan beritahu sakaki-sensei. " Ujar Oshitari sambil tersenyum. " seorang Buchou butuh istirahat jugakan. "

" baiklah… " Ujar Atobe sambil berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Sedangkan Oshitari hanya melihatnya dari belakang dan terus memandangnya sampai bayangan Atobe menghilang.

" syukurlah, siswi itu tidak melihat kalau makanannya dibuang Atobe. "

**UKS Hyotei Gakuen**

" sebenarnya aku ini kenapa… " Ujar Atobe lirih. Entah kenapa dia menganggap dia sudah cukup menyedihkan. " apa gara-gara… "

Belum saja menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba mata Atobe tertuju pada TV kecil didepannya, entah kenapa dia punya firasat buruk akan hal ini. ' Tunggu.. Kenapa diluar sepi sekali ? Bukannya belum jam masuk ? ' Pikir-nya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Ketika tatapannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada TV. Muka Atobe langsung tegang karena dia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah sumur ditampilkan ditv ! Padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak menyalakan tv sama sekali. Yang membuat Atobe ketakutan, sumur itu sama dengan sumur yang kemarin ditonton olehnya dan Choutaro.

Ingin rasanya lari, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah-olah ada yang mengikatnya dengan kuat. Atobe hanya bisa pasrah melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan muncul, wanita itu keluar dari sumur ! dan lebih mengerikan lagi, wanita itu merangkak kearahnya sampai benar-benar keluar dari TV.

Atobe makin gemetar ketakutan karena wanita itu mulai menaiki kasurnya. Belum lagi, wajahnya yang hancur sukses membuat Atobe ingin keluar dan meloncat dari kasurnya. Tapi sia-sia, Badannya tetap saja tidak menurut dengan perintah hatinya. Perlahan-lahan, wanita itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang raja hyotei ini.

" Maa… ti….. "

" WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! "

" Atobe-san ! Atobe-san ! " Atobe langsung tersentak dari teriakannya. Dilihatnya orang yang baru saja mengguncang badannya. Choutaro ! Kenapa wajahnya sangat terlihat pucat ? Tunggu ! omong-omong, tentang wajah.. dimana wanita itu ?

Atobe langsung menoleh keseluruh ruangan. Tidak ada ! Syukurlah.. berarti dia hanya mimpi… " Atobe-san… " Atobe mengangkat kepalanya yang awalnya disenderkan diatas bantal.

" Ada apa ? "

" wanita itu datang lagi ya ? " Tanya Choutaro takut-takut. Mata Atobe langsung membesar setelah mendengar apa yang baru ditanyakan Kohainya.

" Ka.. kamu tahu… Tunggu ! Jangan-jangan ! "

Choutaro mengangguk. " a.. aku.. aku juga didatangi oleh wanita itu… Dia muncul ketika aku sedang sendirian diperpus.. Jangan-jangan memang benar apa yang dikatakan kertas itu. "

Atobe hanya bisa menatap kohainya dengan lemas. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. " Tunggu, kenapa kamu ada disini ? "

" Tadi aku tidak sengaja melewati ruang UKS. Dan kulihat atobe-san meronta-ronta minta tolong, tapi dalam keadaan tidur.. Makanya, aku kira buchou juga… "

Wajah Atobe memucat. Sekujur badannya langsung melemas. Dia tidak percaya kalau mimpi buruknya masih berlanjut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide langsung terlintas dikepalanya.

" Ootori ! " Teriak Atobe tiba-tiba. " Kamu bilang DVD itu dari teman kakakmu kan ? "

" i.. iya.. "

" dan kamu bilang, kalau teman kakakmu melarang untuk menontonnya. "

" i..iya.. " Choutaro benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Atobe, kenapa buchounya menanyakan hal itu ? memangnya ada hubungannya. " terus kenapa ? "

" baka ! kalau teman kakakmu melarang, Berarti dia pernah menontonnya. Apa dia masih hidup ? "

" ma.. masih. " Tiba-tiba Mata Choutaro membesar. Sekarang dia mengerti apa maksud dari buchounya. Perlahan-lahan, ditatapnya wajah Atobe.

Atobe mengangguk. " Kita akan minta bantuan teman kakakmu itu. "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" AAPPAAA ! "

Atobe dan Choutaro hanya bisa menunduk. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menatap wajah pemilik DVD itu. Sebenarnya 2 makhluk ini tahu kalau bakal begini jadinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pilih dimarahi habis-habisan atau diteror makhluk itu ?

" go.. gomennasai… " Ujar Atobe dan Choutaro takut-takut.

" kami kira itu hanya bercanda. " Ujar Choutaro menjelaskan.

Orang yang berdiri didepan mereka hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia tidak mengira kalau yang akan menjadi korban adalah adik sahabatnya sendiri. " pasti kalian kesini untuk minta bagaimana caranya kalian tidak diteror lagikan ? "

Atobe dan Choutaro mengangguk bersamaan. Orang itu menghela napas kesekian kalinya. " baiklah, akan kuberitahu. " Ujar orang itu pasrah. Tiba-tiba, wajah Atobe dan Choutaro yang awalnya pucat langsung berubah ceria.

" bagaimana caranya ? " Tanya Atobe penasaran.

" sebenarnya.. aku tidak ingin menambahkan korban.. Tapi.. " Atobe dan Choutao langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Korban ? Apa maksudnya ? Apa seperti tumbal ?

" korban ? " Tanya Atobe tidak mengerti.

" begini, dulu aku memang diteror seperti kalian karena menonton DVD itu.. tapi sekarang aku sudah bebas karena… " Entah kenapa orang ini mengatakannya dengan takut-takut. " Aku memberikan DVD itu kepada orang lain untuk menontonnya. Kalau orang itu sampai menontonnya, aku bebas dari terornya tapi masalahnya orang yang menonton itu yang akan diterornya. "

Atobe terbelak mendengarnya. " Tunggu ! berarti seperti tumbal ? "

" ya.. begitulah.. lebih baik kalian pilih apa ? Kalian sendiri yang akan diteror sampai mati atau menjadikan orang lain sebagai korban ? "

* * *

" akhirnya ? " tanya Tezuka penasaran.

" akhirnya kami memberikan DVD itu keorang lain. Memang sih.. kita masih diteror. Tapi sebulan kemudian ternyata kita sudah tidak diteror lagi. Sepertinya setan itu sudah menemukan korban lainnya. " Ujar Atobe bersalah. Jujur, dari ceritanya saja dia masih merasa bersalah karena telah menjadikan orang lain sebagai tumbal.

" memangnya siapa yang kalian jadikan tumbal ? "

Atobe terdiam. " itu.. rahasia… "

" kenapa ? " Tanya Tezuka lagi.

" pokoknya itu rahasia.. Lagipula, kabar terakhir yang kuterima katanya orang yang kuberikan DVD itu mati mengenaskan. " Ujar Atobe. Bagus, sekarang dia makin bersalah.

" yosh ! Cerita ke-5 selesai ! " Cepat-cepat Atobe langsung menjetikkan jarinya. Dia sudah tidak mau ditanya lagi oleh Tezuka. " sekarang giliranmu, Tezuka "

**Tbc**

**

* * *

**

**btw, temen gw pernah cerita tentang sodako juga. kalo diceritanya, ada orang yang nonton sodako terus dia ngasih kasetnya agar ditonton orang lain. Yah.. pokoknya kayak Atobe n Choutaro gitulah. Betul gak sih ?**

**Ja... reviewnya please ^^  
**


	8. cerita 6 : pagar merah ?

**wew, sumpah entah kenapa gw cukup lega loh bisa nyelesain nih cerita * hela napas ***

**yah... soalnya, pas bikin nih FF udah berapa kali nih gw hapus-hapus, dan pas bikin nih FF suka tiba-tiba " kok kayaknya ceritanya kepanjangan. ", " kok gak nyambung sih ", ama... " nih horror ato komedi sih ! " -.-"**

**yah... pokoknya gw cukup lega lah ngerjain ini.**

**Yosh, waktunya ngebales review :)**

**To Yuiri Lockhart** :

Ahhh ! gomen kalo ceritanya kurang serem... Tapi syukurlah kalau tetap suka...* sujud *. ahahahah XD, kalo yang tentang apa yang dibilang choutaro emang bener-bener terjadi ama gw. Ternyata kita sama ya... * minta tos bareng *

**To Aoryuu chanZ** :

wkwkwkwk ! XD  
tapi tetep bacakan...

heh ? ceritanya bagus ? arigatou gozaimasu... nanti kuusahain akan lebih bagus n lebih serem lagi * jengjengjeng *  
nah ! kalo ampe cerita 10 bakal ada kejutannya loch ^^

**To yukimori :**

wah..senangnya dibilang seram ^^.  
ah, daijoubu ^^. yukimori-san udah ngasih ide hantunya udah sangat negbanu kok. arigatou ya. * meluk *  
wokeee ! pokoknya nih cerita akan kulanjutkan ampe tetes jus(?) penghabisan !

**To Q-ren :**

Anyaa~ makasih XD

**To Nymphell** :

iyaa~X3. entah kenapa, gw lumayan suka kalo choutaro deket ama Atobe * dikasih deathglare ama Shishido *  
Jadinya, aku masukin dia XD  
Gak apakan ?  
oh ya, kalo yang tentang ngasih video keorang lain ntuh. Emang ada di the ring. nonton itu, seminggu diteror trs mati, tapi kalo kita ngasih keorg lain, kita bisa selamat, tapi yang nonton yang bakal diteror.

kalo yang tentang ntuh orang yang meninggal... nanti kayaknya bakal ada kejutan deh.

**nah, selamat menikmati...**

* * *

Tezuka mengerutkan alisnya ketika Atobe cepat-cepat memberitahukan kalau sekarang dialah yang giliran bercerita. Entah kenapa, Tezuka sedikit penasaran dengan orang yang diberikan DVD itu oleh Atobe.

" kenapa ? " Tanyanya lagi karena penasaran.

" itu bukan urusanmu. " ujar Atobe dingin. " lagipula, kamu tidak ingin berlama-lama disinikan ? "

" Tapikan kamu bisa kasih tahu siapa yang kamu berikan DVD itu. " Ujar Tezuka ngotot sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar ingin sekali tahu siapa ' orang beruntung ' itu.

Atobe langsung menghela napas. " ayolah… Tezuka, lagipula ini bukan urusanmukan. Memangnya kamu mau kita berlama-lama disini hanya gara-gara itu ? " ujarnya sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan seolah-olah dia kedinginan lalu mengambil jaket regulernya yang sudah tergeletak dan menyelimuti dirinya. Tezuka mengerutkan alusnya karena melihat Atobe yang sepertinya sedang kedinginan.

Bagaimana dia bisa kedinginan disini ? Padahal jelas-jelas disini sangat lembap. Saking lembap dan panasnya, Kedua buchou ini sudah melepaskan jaket regular mereka. Tapi Atobe malah mengambilnya lagi.

" Atobe… " Panggil Tezuka. Atobe hanya menjawab panggilannya dengan memandang mukanya. " Kamu… kedinginan ? "

Atobe menggeleng, Tiba-tiba dia langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan. Melihat sikap Atobe yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres. Sepertinya, Tezuka harus cepat-cepat memulai ceritanya. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak tahan lama-lama disini dan melihat kondisi Atobe yang mulai kelihatan aneh… memaksanyapun juga kelihatannya tidak berguna dan buang-buang waktu.

" baiklah… ini cerita ketika aku terpaksa pulang malam..."

**Cerita 6 : pagar merah ?**

**©Prince of Tennis; Takeshi Konomi**

" maaf ya, buchou.. buchou jadi pulang malam.. " ujar Ryoma tidak enak. Tezuka yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari kohainya hanya bisa menghela napas.

" daijoubu " Tezuka langsung berdiri setelah memakai sepatu dan jaketnya. " yang penting kamu bisa mengerti apa yang telah kuajarkan. " Ryoma hanya mengangguk, entahlah dia mengerti atau tidak. Yang penting sang buchou ini bisa cepat sampai dirumah.

" ng.. buchou. Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Apa buchou tidak menginap saja disini ? besokkan hari minggu dan juga… jam segini pasti jalanan sudah sepi. " Ujar Ryoma yang sadar kalau jam didindingnya menunjukkan jam 11 malam tepat.

Tezuka menolak dengan halus. " tidak usah.. lagipula, besok aku ada tugas yang mesti kukerjakan. " Ryoma hanya bisa diam menatap buchounya, mau bersikeras Tezuka untuk menginap-pun juga percuma kalau mengingat buchounya ini terkenal keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut tugas.

Ryoma menghela napas. " baiklah… kalau begitu… Tapi hati-hati ya buchou. " Tezuka menganguk mengerti, baru saja dia membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba Ryoma memegang tangan buchounya. " oh ya, buchou… kalau buchou sampai lewat rumah no.44 dan pagarnya berwarna merah. Lewati saja terus jangan melihat rumah itu dan…." ryoma menelan ludah. " kalau ada suara yang terdengar lirih jangan melihat kebelakang. "

Tezuka mengerutkan alisnya. " kenapa ? "

" pokoknya jangan ! " bentak Ryoma, Tezuka langsung tersentak mendengar bentakan Ryoma. Kalau Ryoma sampai membentaknya berarti dia tidak bercanda, Tapi… tetap saja itu membuatnya penasaran.

" kenapa ? " Tanyanya lagi. Ryoma berdecak kesal.

" Ceritanya panjang. Lagipula, buchou kelihatannya tidak akan percaya. " lagi-lagi, Tezuka mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud kohainya. Tidak akan percaya ? maksudnya ? Apa jangan-jangan sejarah rumah no.44 itu berhubungan dengan makhlus halus ? Lagipula, kalau dilihat dari no. rumah itu sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu yang…. Mengerikan ?

Belum sempat, Tezuka membuka mulutnya. Tiba-tiba Ryoma melihat jam didindingnya. " ah ! Sudah jam 11 malam lewat ! lebih baik buchou menginap disini saja ! Kalau sudah jam segini, rumah itu makin berbahaya! " Paksa Ryoma sambil memegang tangan Tezuka.

Tezuka menghela napas kesal. " dengar. Aku senang kamu peduli sampai-sampai memaksaku untuk menginap dirumahmu. Tapi, aku punya tugas yang mesti kukerjakan. Lagipula, tenang saja aku tidak akan memandang rumah itu. Ja… " Tezuka melepas genggaman tangan Ryoma dan membuka pintu. " konbawa… " salamnya sambil menutup pintu.

Ryoma yang melihat buchounya menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan pergi hanya bisa diam. " semoga saja dia tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu… " ujarnya khawatir.

**Jam 23.15 **

" dingin…. " erang Tezuka sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Untunglah dia membawa jaket mengingat kalau bulan ini sedang musim dingin. " Tidak heran kalau jalanan sudah sepi.. sudah jam 11 sih… " Tiba-tiba, dia langsung teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryoma.

' _kalau buchou sampai lewat rumah no.44 dan pagarnya berwarna merah. Lewati saja terus jangan melihat rumah itu dan kalau ada suara yang terdengar lirih jangan melihat kebelakang. ' _

" memangnya ada apa dengan rumah itu ? " tanya Tezuka pada dirinya sendiri. " kalaupun ada sesuatu dengan rumah itu.. pastinya Echizen akan menceritakannya… " Tidak mau pusing sendiri, Tezuka hanya berjalan santai melewati rumah dan jalan yang sudah gelap.

Tidak terasa udara malam semakin menusuk, Tezuka makin mengeratkan jaketnya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celana jinsnya agar tangannya tetap hangat. " sampai dirumah… minum teh dulu deh. " Ujarnya sambil berjalan melewati jalan yang sudah sepi dan yah… bisa dibilang gelap karena lampu penerangannya Cuma sedikit. Sampai dia melewati sebuah rumah….

" Aku.. kesepian…. "

Tezuka langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dia mengerutkan alisnya karena tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang terdengar lirih. " tunggu… tadi sepertinya ada suara… " melupakan apa yang dibilangi Ryoma, Tezuka langsung mencari asal suara itu dengan melihat kebelakang.

Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang wanita yang terlihat remaja dan memakai gaun biru ber-rok pendek. Wanita itu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, mukanya makin tidak terlihat karena rambut pirangnya yang panjang menutup mukannya. Tezuka heran melihat wanita itu. ' kenapa masih ada orang jam segini ? ' pikirnya bingung.

Melihat wanita itu menunduk didepan sebuah rumah. Tezuka berpikir jangan-jangan wanita itu diusir dari rumahnya ? ingin rasa tahunya terjawab, dengan hati-hati dia mendekati wanita itu.

" gomennasai… kenapa menangis ? " Tanya Tezuka setelah dia sudah berada didepan wanita itu. " kamu diusir… ? " Wanita itu menggeleng menandakan tidak.

" lalu kenapa… ? "

" AKHIRNYA KETEMU ! " Teriak wanita itu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kearah Tezuka, orang yang diteriakinya malah melonjak kebelakang. " Kamu jadi pasangan dansaku ! Ayo ! " Belum sempat Tezuka mengelak, wanita itu sudah memeluk dan menarik tangannya dengan manja, tanpa sadar sang buchou ditarik masuk kedalam rumah berpagar merah.

**Didalam rumah.**

Tezuka hanya bengong melihat tangannya ditarik plus dipeluk oleh wanita yang benar-benar tidak kenal. Ingin ngomong-pun tidak bisa, entah kenapa mulutnya terasa dikunci. Bahkan sampai didalam rumah itu… Tezuka masih tidak bisa bicara, sampai wanita itu angkat bicara.

" Kamu haus ya ? kubawakan minum untukmu ya ! Tunggu sebentar ! " Ujar wanita itu manja sambil melepas pelukannya dan berlari kearah tempat minum. Tezuka menghela napas lega. Capek karena ditarik paksa oleh wanita aneh tadi, sang buchou langsung mencari tempat duduk.

" apa-apaan wanita tadi… " erang Tezuka kesal, sambil membuka resleting jaketnya. " tapi… aku baru tahu kalau ada pesta disini… " Tezuka melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, dia baru sadar kalau daritadi orang-orang yang berada didalam pesta itu memakai kimono dan juga gaun. Mungkin.. ini memang terlihat seperti pesta biasa.. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya beda.

Hawa…. Entah kenapa, hawa mereka sepertinya berbeda.. Yah, memang mereka melakukan pesta seperti biasa, bercanda, dansa, makan-minum, mengobrol. Tapi hawanya itu… seperti…

Baru saja Tezuka memikirkan tentang ' hawa ', wanita bergaun biru itu datang dengan membawa 2 gelas plastic dan duduk disebelahnya " gomen aku telat ! " ujarnya ceria dan memberi salah satu gelas yang dia bawa. Tezuka ingin mengatakan ' daijoubu ' tapi masalahnya, mulutnya lagi-lagi tidak bisa diajak kerja sama untuk bicara. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyum. Baru saja, Tezuka ingin meminum minumannya, Buchou ini langsung minumannya berisi darah.

" jaa… kenapa kamu tidak minum ? " Tanya wanita itu. Tezuka memekik kaget melihat wanita itu bisa meminum minumannya sampai habis. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau dilihat isinya juga darah. " mau kuminumkan ? " Tezuka menggeleng tidak mau, tapi wanita itu sudah mengambil gelasnya dan memaksa Tezuka untuk meminumnya.

Glek ! Mata Tezuka langsung membesar setelah darah yang ada didalam gelasnya masuk ketenggorokannya. Ingin mendorong wanita itu, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya, jangankan badan. Satu jari pun sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Tezuka hanya pasrah sampai wanita itu melepas pegangan tangannya dan aliran darah yang mengalir ditenggorokannya berhenti.

" enak tidak ? " Tanya wanita itu yang lagi-lagi dengan wajah ceria. Tezuka langsung berusaha mengeluarkan darah yang masih bertahan ditenggorokannya dengan memuntahkannya.

' wanita ini gila ! ' Teriak Tezuka dalam hati sambil memegang mulutnya. ' kenapa dia langsung memasukkan darah itu kemulutku ! Tunggu… Apa para tamu disini tidak sadar kalau apa yang mereka minum itu darah ? ' Tezuka benar-benar kaget melihat tamu lain dengan santainya meminum minumannya. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka juga sama-sama meminum darah.

Ingin rasanya lari, tapi kakinya terasa tertahan dan badannya seolah-olah diikat ditempat duduknya. Tezuka masih ketakutan sambil memandang wanita yang duduk disebelahnya sambil memeluk tangannya.

" kamu tahu ? " wanita itu mulai bicara lagi sambil memeluk tangannya plus menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Tezuka dengan manja. " sebenarnya pesta ini aku yang adakan loh. " Tezuka langsung kaget mendengar kalau wanita itu yang mengadakan pesta ini. Terus kalau ini adalah pestanya untuk apa dia meringkuk sendirian diluar kalau ini adalah pestanya ? Tunggu dulu… kalau tidak salah, pagar rumah ini berwarna…

Baru saja Tezuka berpikir tentang pagar rumah ini. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang sama-sama memakai gaun tapi kali ini dengan warna pink dan lebih terlihat mewah datang dengan muka angkuh dan sombong. Wanita yang daritadi memeluk tangan tezuka langsung mempererat pelukannya dan raut mukanya berubah seolah-olah dia benci dengan wanita sombong ini.

" akhirnya, kamu bisa membuat pesta mewah juga pelacur. " Tezuka kaget mendengar kata pelacur yang ditujukan kearah wanita ' aneh ' yang masih memeluk tangan Tezuka. " oh ya, omong-omong siapa laki-laki tampan ini ? " Tanyanya angkuh. " pacarmu ? kamu bertemu dengannya ditempat pelacuran mana ? oh ya, tampan. Mau coba tidur denganku ?"

Wanita sombong itu langsung memegang pipi Tezuka bermaksud untuk menciumnya. Oke ! Ini semakin gila ! Tadi wanita gila ini memaksanya untuk meminum darah ! dan sekarang ada wanita gila lain yang memanggil wanita itu ' pelacur ' malahan dia mau mengajaknya tidur bersama ! Berusaha untuk mendorong wanita sombong itu. Tiba-tiba, wanita yang dari tadi memeluknya makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" MENJAUH DARINYA ! DIA MILIKKU ! " Teriak wanita bergaun biru itu tiba-tiba. Tezuka dan wanita sombong itu langsung kaget dan dua-duanya memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan kaget. Kaget karena wanita yang memeluk tangan Tezuka berteriak, wanita sombong itu berdecak kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Tezuka dengan wanita itu.

Setelah wanita sombong itu pergi. Tezuka langsung memalingkan wajah kearah wanita yang masih memeluknya. Wajahnya yang awalnya marah langsung mereda setelah wanita itu pergi. " aku muak dengan wanita itu… " ujarnya lirih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya lagi dipundak Tezuka. Tezuka hanya bisa menghela napas ketika wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai curhat padanya.

" aku tahu kalau marie-chan adalah wanita yang cukup populer, kaya pula. " Tezuka mengerutkan alisnya, tunggu. Berarti nama wanita sombong tadi marie ? " tapi aku tidak suka dengan sikap sombongnya. Dia selalu menganggap dirinya paling cantik dan dia juga yang membuatku tidak punya teman. " Mendengar ceritanya, Tezuka jadi merasa iba dengan wanita yang menyandarkan kepalanya dipundaknya.

" kamu tadi dengarkan ucapannya padaku ? " Tezuka mengangguk. " Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia suka memanggilku pelacur. Aku…. Aku… " perlahan-lahan wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata, kaget karena tiba-tiba dia menangis. Dengan cekatan, sang buchou ini mengeluarkan saputangan dari celana jinsnya dan memberikannya pada wanita itu.

" arigatou… " ujarnya senang sambil mengusapkan airmatanya dengan saputangan pemberian Tezuka. " aku tidak tahu kenapa dia suka memanggilku seperti itu… " wanita itu masih melanjutkan curhatannnya yang sempat terputus. " kata teman sekelasku… dia suka memanggilku karena bisa-bisanya aku mempunyai harta dan rumah sebagus ini. Padahal aku ini anak yatim piatu… Tapi.. Tapi… "

Tezuka makin merasa kasihan padanya, dia ingin mengatakan hal yang dapat menghibur wanita itu. Tapi karena mulutnya masih terasa dikunci jadi dia hanya bisa menghibur dengan menepuk pundaknya. Sadar kalau Tezuka menghiburnya, Wanita itu tersenyum senang kearahnya. " asal kamu tahu saja, aku mendapat rumah sebagus ini karena ini memang warisan dari orang tuaku. "

" dia curiga kalau aku mendapatkan rumah sebagus ini. Dia mengira kalau aku berkerja menjadi wanita penghibur mengingat aku menjadi mengalahkannya dalam ratu disekolah. " Tezuka makin mengerti kenapa wanita sombong itu mengejeknya. " bahkan gara-gara dia, pacarku memutuskan aku dan Teman-temanku menjauhiku karena mengira aku benar-benar wanita pelacur, akukan…. Akukan… kesepian…. " wanita itu makin mengeratkan pelukan pada tangan Tezuka.

" gomen ya, aku tanpa sopan memaksamu menjadi pasanganku. Ano…. Apa kamu mau jadi temanku… ? " Tezuka mengangguk, Wanita itu langsung tersenyum senang dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah-olah, dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Tezuka disisinya.

" selama aku sendirian… aku selalu berpikir, pasti dialam sana ayah dan ibu sedang bersenang-senang.. aku jadi ingin menyusul mereka… " entah kenapa, Tezuka mulai punya perasaan tidak enak. " aku ingin menyusul mereka… Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian kesana… " Tunggu ! maksudnya ? Tezuka makin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu, dan juga kenapa perasaannya makin tidak enak ?

" jadi, aku ingin mengajak mereka semua untuk menemaniku menemui ayah dan ibu. Pasti akan menyenangkan apalagi, warna ruangan ini akan serasi dengan pagar merah ku… "

Mendengar kata 'pagar merah' muka Tezuka langsung berubah pucat, Dia langsung teringat apa yang dikatakan Ryoma. Perasaan Tezuka langsung ketakutan dan benar-benar panik. Ingin rasanya lari, tapi kakinya benar-benar terkunci apalagi wanita itu masih memeluk tangan Tezuka dengan erat.

" ne… " ujar wanita itu lagi, kali ini Tezuka tidak berani menatap mukanya. " show time…. "

Disaat bersamaan, terdengar suara ledakan dan suara teriakan. Tezuka langsung terbelak melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan didepan matanya. Satu-persatu tamu yang ada didalam pesta itu meledak, badan tamu itu hancur lebur sampai-sampai organ tubuh mereka berpisah, bahkan ada yang muntah darah sambil memegangi lehernya, begitu juga dengan wanita sombong itu. Dia ikut meledak dengan tamu-tamu lainnya.

Perlahan-lahan, ruangan itu mulai bemandikan darah dan teriakan para tamu.

Melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepan matanya, Tezuka hanya bisa lemas ditempat duduknya. Ingin bergerak, tapi rasanya masih seperti terkunci. Dalam beberapa menit, pemandangan peledakan orang dan muntahan darah makin menjadi-jadi. Tidak kuat dengan pemandangan berdarah didepannya, cepat-cepat Tezuka melepaskan tangannya yang masih dipeluk wanita 'aneh' itu dan memuntahkan semua cairan menjijikkan yang sudah menggumpal dilehernya.

Puas memuntahkan semuanya, tiba-tiba wanita bergaun biru itu memegang wajahnya dan mengangkatnya supaya mata mereka saling bertemu. Tezuka langsung ketakutan karena mata wanita itu bukan lagi menunjukkan kepolosannya, tapi malah menunjukkan dia sedang lapar akan 'sesuatu'.

" kamu sudah berjanjikan… " ujar wanita itu dengan lirih, Tezuka makin ketakutan mendengarnya. " katanya kamu mau jadi temanku… " mulut wanita itu mulai menyeringai licik dan terlihat seorang pembunuh kejam. Tezuka makin ketakutan melihatnya, dia ingin menutup matanya agar tidak bertemu dengan mata wanita itu, tapi percuma !

" KATANYA KAMU MAU MENEMANIKUKAN ! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

* * *

" setelah wanita itu tertawa… kesadaranku langsung menghilang. " ujar Tezuka dengan serius, sedangkan Atobe yang asyik mendengar ceritanya menelan ludah. " tiba-tiba, ketika sadar aku sudah berada didepan rumah itu dan orang-orang mengelilingiku dengan keheranan, begitu juga dengan Echizen. "

Atobe mengerutkan alisnya " ada Echizen ? " Tezuka menggangguk.

" dan ternyata yang mereka herankan adalah… kenapa aku tidur didepan rumah itu dengan darah yang berada didua pipiku dan dimulutku. Seolah-olah, aku habis muntah darah. Kaget karena aku melihat darah diwajahku… cepat-cepat aku melihat rumah itu… "

Tezuka terdiam sebentar sambil memegang tekuk lehernya. " dan ternyata memang benar.. rumah itu sudah kosong melompong padahal seingatku tadi malam rumah itu masih terlihat bagus. Tapi yang kukagetkan… no rumah itu… 44.. "

" tunggu dulu… bukannya no.44 itu… angka kematian… " ujar Atobe sedikit bergidik. " dan oh ya, apa yang dikatakan Echizen setelah tahu kamu tertidur didepan rumah hantu itu ? apa dia sudah bilang sejarah tentang rumah itu ? "

Lagi-lagi, Tezuka terdiam sebentar dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit ngeri. " katanya dulu memang ada remaja perempuan yang sudah yatim piatu tinggal disitu. Bisa dibilang dia frustasi dengan teman sekelasnya dan dia bermaksud untuk bunuh diri sambil membunuh teman-temannya dan orang-orang yang dia undang kepesta berdarahnya. Dan rencananya berhasil sampai dia ikut meledak juga. "

Atobe menelan ludah mendengarnya. " setelah perencanaan bunuh diri itu, rumah itu dijual dan mendapat pembeli tapi… "

" tapi ? " Tanya Atobe penasaran.

" pembelinya langsung membatalkan pembelian karena para pembelinya suka melihat bayangan-bayangan merah yang bergerak-gerak dan sepertinya minta tolong. Dan dari itu, rumah itu jadi kosong dan tidak ada yang membelinya walaupun harganya sudah diturunkan dari harga maksimal. " Setelah Tezuka menjelaskan, cepat-cepat dia menjetikkan jarinya " cerita 6 selesai. "

Atobe yang mendengarnya jadi tidak bisa bilang apa-apa, melihat manusia meledak… tubuh yang hancur lebur… lautan darah… mungkin, kalau dia mengalami hal yang sama mungkin dia juga akan muntah-muntah dan pingsan seperti Tezuka. Tiba-tiba Atobe sadar kalau gilirannya yang bercerita sekarang. " berarti sekarang giliranku ? "

Tezuka mengangguk sambil mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak dan memakainya seperti Atobe. " Atobe… apa kamu merasa makin kedinginan ? "

**TBC  
**

**

* * *

**

**Yosh ! Tinggal 4 cerita lagi ! Berjuang !**

**nah, reviewnya please...**


	9. cerita 7 : siapa diluar ?

**Sebelum mulai…**

**Gw minta maaf banget ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! ( T 3 T")**

**Soalnya, gw baru ngelanjut nih cerita sekarang… padahal nih cerita udah lama banget gk gw lanjutin..**

**Sekali lagi gomen ya….. **

**Thanks to :**

**Q-Ren, yukimori, Aoryuu chanZ , Yuiri Lockhart , Rhyfa M0m0-chan, a-Z a-Z 0-5 , MizuKarin, mieao.**

**Karena udah ngedukung diriku buat ngelanjut nih cerita XD**

**Sekali lagi, gomeen…. N Makasih yang udah ngedukung gw 3 Diriku cinta kalian ! *meluk***

* * *

" Atobe… apa kamu merasa makin kedinginan ? "

Atobe yang masih sibuk dengan jaket regulernya langsung menatap Tezuka. " Kamu juga merasa kedinginan ? " Tanyanya tidak percaya. " Aku kira hanya aku yang kedinginan, makanya aku diam saja. "

" Aku juga merasakannya. " Ujar Tezuka gemetaran sambil menggosok tangannya agar rasa dinginnya berkurang. " Ini makin aneh…. Udara disini seharusnya lembap dan panas. Tapi kita berdua malah kedinginan…. "

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tezuka, Atobe mengangguk setuju. Lagipula bagaimana bisa, kita kedinginan sedangkan kita ada didalam ruangan yang ventilasinya hanya 1 dan itupun ukurannya sangat kecil. Walaupun ada angin masuk lewat ventilasi itu, tidak mungkin sampai dingin beginikan ? Entah kenapa, Raja Hyotei ini mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Cepat-cepat- Atobe berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Mau kemana ? "

" Mau mecoba buka pintu. Siapa tahu pintunya mungkin sudah terbuka. " Jawab Atobe sambil membuka gagang pintu. Tapi sayangnya, pintunya tetap saja masih terkunci. " Sial, pintunya masih terkunci. " umpat Atobe menendang pintu yang tadi dibukanya dan kembali duduk didepan Tezuka.

" masih terkunci ya ? " ujar Tezuka sambil melihat kearah pintu yang tadi dibuka Atobe.

Atobe menghela napas. " Masih…. Ah ! Sudahlah ! Kulanjutkan saja ceritanya ! " Teriaknya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal ? Bayangkan saja mereka sudah berjam-jam didalam gudang dan tidak ada satupun yang datang menolong mereka. Apa anggota-anggotanya tidak ada satupun yang sadar kalau buchounya menghilang ?

" Ini cerita ketika aku berlibur kevilla dengan Fuji…. "

" Hah ? "

**Cerita 7 : siapa ?**

**©Prince of Tennis; Takeshi Konomi**

" Fuji Syusuke desu… Selamat malam semuanya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam…" Ujar Fuji sambil merekam dirinya dengan handycam ditangannya dan tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang biasa dia perlihatkan. " Malam ini, aku mau memperlihatkan semua kegiatan liburan musim panasku. Ah ! Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku mau merekan kegiatan liburanku dikarenakan…. Aku sedang berlibur divilla Atobe Keigo ! YEEEEY ! "

Dengan cepat, handycam Fuji langsung berpindah kearah orang yang duduk diatas sofa dan asyik membaca majalah. Sadar kalau dia sedang direkam, tanpa aba-aba orang itu langsung melempar majalah yang dibacanya kearah Fuji. " Fuji ! Matikan handycammu ! " Bentak Atobe kesal. Tapi bukannya mematikan handycam, Fuji malah tertawa melihat reaksi Atobe.

" aaww~ ayolah… aku sengaja mau merekam liburan ini untuk meperlihatkan kelangkaan ini. "

Alis Atobe langsung berkerut. " apa maksudmu 'kelangkaan' ? "

" kelangkaan kalau seorang Atobe Keigo pertama kalinya mengajak salah satu anggota Seigaku kevillanya. " Dan dalam hitungan detik, muka Fuji langsung berciuman dengan majalah yang dilempar Atobe.

Lagi-lagi, Fuji hanya tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Atobe. " Aku benar-benar senang kamu sudah mengajakku kevillamu. Terima kasih banyak ya, Atobe. " mendengar perkataan sang Tensai Seigaku itu, Atobe tersenyum.

" ng… sama-sama. Anggap aja ini libura… " belum saja melanjutkan perkataanya, Atobe langsung melempar bantal sofa disebelahnya setelah sadar kalau Fuji masih merekam dirinya dengan handycamnya. Dan itu tepat didekat mukanya ! " Matikan Fujiiii ! " Lagi-lagi, Fuji hanya bisa tertawa.

" jaaa… jadi ini adalah ruang istirahat divilla Atobe lalu itu… " sementara, Fuji masih asyik dengan acara merekam isi villa. Sang pemilik villa hanya bisa menghela napas melihat perlakuan Fuji yang biasanya diam, tenang tiba-tiba berubah jadi kekanak-kanakan setelah diajak kevillanya. Awalnya, dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa dia punya pikiran kalau dia ingin mengajak Fuji. Kenapa tidak Tezuka… Echizen… Tachibana… Atau….

" eh… Fuji. " Panggil Atobe.

Fuji yang awalnya masih asyik merekam ini-itu langsung manghadap mukanya kearah orang yang memanggilnya. " ng ? "

" Oshitari dimana ? Kok daritadi aku tidak melihatnya ? " Tanya Atobe yang sadar kalau dia juga mengajak seorang lagi kevillanya, yaitu Oshitari yushii. Aww.. sungguh buchou yang bagus karena dia melupakan anggota terbaiknya.

Fuji langsung mengangkat mukanya keatas sedikit, seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir. " ng… kalau tidak salah, Oshitari tadi bilang dia ingin mencari supermarket dulu untuk membeli makanan kecil."

" oh… " Jawab Atobe santai. Dia baru ingat kalau walaupun divillanya berada diwilayah pergunungan, didaerah sini memang ada supermarket kecil yang sama-sama menjual makanan kecil, snack, minuman ringan seperti supermarket dikota besar tapi yang membedakannya adalah supermarket kecil itu menjual makanan-makanan daerah.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, Atobe mengambil 2 majalahnya yang baru saja dia lempar kearah Fuji untuk dibacanya. Sedangkan Fuji masih melanjutkan acara merekamnya dan kali ini dia mulai merekam pintu depan villa.

DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

Fuji yang daritadi merekam pintu depan, langsung kaget mendengar pintu didepannya dikedor dengan keras. Seolah-olah ada orang yang memaksa ingin masuk. Mendengar pintu masuk didepannya dipukul paksa, sang tensai Seigaku itu ingin membukanya. Tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak boleh membuka sembarangan sebelum Atobe, sebagai tuan rumah membuka terlebih dahulu.

" ATOBE ! " Teriaknya. " Ada orang didepan ! "

Dalam hitungan detik, Atobe keluar dari ruang santainya dengan berlari kecil. " Ada orang didepan… " Ujar Fuji memberitahu. " Tapi, anehnya… dia seperti memaksa ingin masuk. " lanjutnya tapi dengan berbisik kearah telinga Atobe.

DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

Mendengar pintu masih dikedor dengan kasar dari luar, Atobe merasa kalau apa yang dibisiki Fuji ada benarnya juga. Dengan sedikit ragu, Atobe mendekati pintu dan tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu. Fuji yang sebenarnya penasaran siapa orang yang mengedor-ngedor pintu itu malam-malam seperti ini, malah melanjutkan rekamannya kearah pintu yang sudah siap-siap mau dibuka Atobe.

DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

Kedoran pintu makin keras. Dengan cepat, Atobe langsung membuka pintu itu.

Anehnya, tidak ada seorangpun diluar sana. Tapi yang membuat tambah aneh, Atobe merasakan kalau ada tanda-tanda ada seseorang disana. Tapi tidak ada orang yang berdiri didepannya. Dan diluar benar-benar kosong !

" Halo ? ada orang tadi ? Siapa itu ? " Tanya Atobe sedikit berteriak untuk memastika. Merasa benar-benar tidak ada orang, dengan kesal Atobe langsung menutup pintu. " dasar orang iseng… "

Belum saja menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba dibelakang Atobe langsung muncul makhluk yang mukanya benar-benar hancur dan dipenuhi lendir. Dan yang menambah kesan seram dimukanya kedua bola matanya menjulur keluar. Makhluk itu memegang pundak Atobe dengan keras dan siap untuk menerkamnya.

Bukannya ketakukan atau pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Atobe malah memasang tampang malas. " ha..ha..ha.. dirimu lucu sekali… "

Makhluk itu menghela kecewa, dan langsung melepaskan topeng seramnya. Setelah melepas topengnya, Makhluk itu langsung memakai kacamata bulatnya. " sudah kuduga, kita gagal Fuji… " Ujarnya kecewa.

Fuji hanya tersenyum dan masih saja merekam apa yang terjadi didepannya. " berarti lain kali kamu harus memakai jubah, Oshitari… Memangnya ada monster yang memakai kaos merah dan celana jins biru dan membawa kantong belanjaan ?"

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Fuji. Oshitari langsung melihat pakaiannya, dan benar saja dia memakai kaos merah dan celana jins biru dan bodohnya dia malah membawa kantong belanjaan. " berarti lain kali kamu harus memperingatkanku dulu sebelum kita mau menakuti buchouku dulu. " Fuji hanya tertawa sambil melanjutkan acara merekamnya.

Atobe langsung bedecak kesal mendengar percakapan dari kedua tensai didepannya. " Apa ini rasa terima kasih kalian karena aku telah mengajak kalian kevillaku ? Dan Fuji ! Matika kameramu ! " Bentaknya kesal " dan Oshitari…. Butuh ratusan tahun untuk menakuti sang Oujisama ini. " Ujarnya lagi tapi dengan nada menantang.

" baiklah, Oujisama… " balas Oshitari sambil membungkukkan badan setelah Atobe membalikkan badannya untuk kembali keruang santai. Fuji yang merekam semuanya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Baru saja, Atobe melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengedor-ngedor pintu masuknya dengan kasar.

DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

" Apa kalian belum cukup membuatku kesal ! " Bentak Atobe sambil membalikkan badannya kearah 2 Tensai yang masih dibelakangnya.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Oshitari bingung. Fuji masih merekam Atobe yang sudah kesal setengah mati dan Oshitari yang memasang muka bingung sambil membawa topeng zombienya dan kantong belanjaan yang berisi makanan kecil.

" Hah ? Jangan pura-pura bodoh…. Kalian pasti menyuruh orang untuk mengedor-ngedor pintu kalau kalian gagal menakutiku, kan ? "

Fuji dan Oshitari langsung bertatapan dengan muka bingung. " Atobe… " Kali ini Fuji yang mulai berbicara, walaupun dia masih memasang handycam ditanganya dan merekam. " mungkin, kami memang ingin menakutimu. Tapi… kami gak bakal keterlaluan mengerjaimu dengan menyuruh orang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kami lakukan tadi. Lagipula, memangnya ada orang yang mau kalau kami menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu ? "

Atobe langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tensai lawannya itu. Benar juga, apa yang dikatakannya. Kalau begitu…. Siapa sekarang yang menngedor-ngedor pintu masuknya ?

DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

Mendengar kedoran pintunya semakin keras. Oshitari langsung menaruh topeng dan kantong belanjaannya dilantai. " Biar kubukakan. "

Dengan cepat, Oshitari langsung membuka pintu yang sudah minta dibukakan. " Siapa ? " Teriaknya.

Tapi anehnya, dibalik pintu yang dibuka Oshitari sama sekali tidak ada orang. Sama seperti yang dialami Atobe. Tapi bedanya, hal yang dialami Atobe itu dikarenakan kejahilannya dan Fuji. Sedangkan dirinya, dikarenakan apa ? apa jangan-jangan….

Cepat-cepat, Tensai Hyotei itu langsung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya menandakan kalau dia ingin menghapus pikiran anehnya.

" siapa ? " Tanya Fuji penasaran.

" Tidak ada siapa-siapa, mungkin orang iseng. " Jawab Oshitari sambil menutup pintu. " lebih baik kita cepat tidur sa… "

DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

Belum saja Oshitari menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba pintu dikedor-kedor lagi dengan keras, Atobe, Oshitari, Fuji ( yang masih merekam ) hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Ingin membuka pintu… Tapi entah kenapa akan ada akibatnya kalau mereka membukanya.

DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

Muak dengan pintu yang masih dikedor-kedor dengan kasar, cepat-cepat Oshitari langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar sampai-sampai pintunya kebanting dengan tembok. " HEI SIAPA ! " Teriaknya kesal. " Kalau ingin iseng lihat-lihat waktu ! Ini sudah jam berapa, HAH ! INI JAM SETENGAH SEBELAS MALAM SEKARANG ! " Hening, tidak ada jawaban apapun walaupun Oshitari sudah berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Atobe, Fuji saling memandang dengan muka pucat.

" Dasar orang gila ! " Bentak tensai Hyotei itu sambil membanting pintu. Setelah pintu tertutup, baru saja Oshitari berjalan mendekati Atobe dan Fuji. Tiba-tiba, Pintu itu dikedor-kedor lagi dengan keras dan kali ini lebih kasar, seolah-olah yang mengedor-ngedor pintu itu benar-benar minta dibukakan pintu.

DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

Kesabaran diujung puncak, Oshitari langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar (lagi). " APA MAUMU PENGECUUUT ! "

" HUWAAA ! " Teriak Fuji kaget. Reflek Oshitari, Atobe langsung menatap Fuji yang memasang wajah kaget sekaligus handycam yang dipegangnya yang sudah merekam semua kejadian mengeluarkan asap dan mati tiba-tiba.

" ada apa ? " Tanya Atobe, Oshitari bersamaan.

" a.. aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja handycamku mengeluarkan percikan api dan mati. "

" eh ? " Atobe, Oshitari langsung mendekati Fuji yang masih shock dengan handycamnya yang sakaratul. Tiba-tiba, pintu yang dibuka Oshitari, Terbanting sendiri dengan kasar. Mereka makin shock dikarenakan pintu itu tertutup sendiri padahal tidak ada angin atau apapun yang menyebabkan pintu itu tertutup sendiri dengan keras.

Belum selesai shock mereka, tiba-tiba handycam Fuji menyala kembali. Tapi anehnya, handycam Fuji menyala langsung memulai semua yang direkamnya dari Fuji mengenalkan diri, Atobe mengamuk, sampai Oshitari muncul dari balik pintu dengan topeng zombienya. Ketiga orang itu yang menatap handycam Fuji hanya bisa terdiam.

Shock, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. itu yang dirasakan mereka sekarang.

Mungkin kalau kalian berada dikondisi yang sama seperti mereka bertiga, menatap handycam yang mem-play semua yang direkamnya padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang menekan play tapi handycam itu malah mem-play dengan sendirinya. Kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Sampai akhirnya, video itu sampai direkaman ketika Oshitari membuka pintu ketika pintu itu dikedor dengan keras. Pada saat video itu menayangkan tensai Hyotei itu membuka pintu tapi tidak ada seorangpun diluar sana.

Wajah Atobe, Fuji, Oshitari langsung berubah pucat ketika melihat rekaman itu terlihat jelas didepan Oshitari ada wanita memakai gaun putih, dengan wajah berlumuran darah menatap Oshitari dengan pandangan menusuk dengan matanya yang bolong karena kedua matanya tidak ada bola mata.

Ketiganya masih terlihat pucat dan tidak percaya, dihadapan mereka bertiga video itu masih memutar. Sekarang divideo itu, Oshitari menutup pintu dan mengajak untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba, pintu itu dikedor kembali dengan kasar. Awalnya mereka terdiam menatap pintu yang dikedor berkali-kali, sampai Oshitari maju dan membukanya lagi dengan kasar lalu berteriak kesal. Wanita itu lagi-lagi ada didepan Oshitari, tapi kali ini bukan hanya wanita itu yang berdiri didepannya.

Banyak, banyak makhluk yang berdiri didepan Oshitari. Makhluk-makhluk itu bukan manusia.

Makhluk itu ada yang bermacam-macam, ada yang makhluk yang tidak ada kepalanya, kepala yang hampir putus, muka yang benar-benar sudah hancur, dan beberapa makhluk lain yang benar-benar masuk katagori monster dan zombie. Dan semua makhluk itu menatap Oshitari dengan pandangan kosong.

Ketiganya yang melihat video itu dan penampakan didalamnya, makin gemetar ketakutan.

Video berikutnya, Oshitari membanting pintu dengan kasar dan berjalan kearah Atobe yang memasang wajah bingung. Detik kemudian, pintu itu dikedor-kedor dan makin keras suara kedorannya. Oshitari maju kepintu itu lagi dan membukanya.

Lagi-lagi, makhluk-makhluk itu menatap kosong kearah tensai Hyotei yang tengah mengumpat. Tiba-tiba, wanita bergaun putih itu menatap kamera dan layar langsung gelap.

Handycam yang daritadi dipegang Fuji langsung mati. Ketiganya yang melihat rekaman tadi hanya bisa terdiam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

" i.. itu tadi apa…. ? " Ujar Atobe yang memulai pembicaraan, dari wajahnya sudah terlihat kalau dia masih tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi.

Fuji, Oshitari hanya bisa terdiam. Walaupun mereka mendapat julukan tensai, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang. Video yang diputar sendiri, Wanita bergaun putih dengan wajah berlumuran darah, matanya yang bolong, dan para makhluk-makhluk yang sudah tidak berbentuk sempurna dibelakang wanita itu.

Butuh penjelasan logika untuk ini ! Tapi apa ! Kejadian ini tidak termasuk dalam kejadian normal, kecuali… mereka semua adalah…..

Belum selesai rasa shock sekaligus rasa takut mereka, tiba-tiba pintu dikedor kembali dengan keras. Atobe, Fuji, Oshitari langsung berjalan mundur dengan gemetar.

Mereka takut. Dan mereka ingin semua kejadian ini berakhir.

Mereka hanya ingin liburan yang menyenangkan. Bukan liburan yang membuat mereka hampir mati serangan jantung dan ketakutan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu yang awalnya dikedor-kedor dengan keras. Langsung tenang, dan tidak ada yang mengkedor-kedor pintu lagi. Melihat pintu didepannya sudah tenang, Mereka bertiga langsung lemas dan menghela napas lega.

Tiba-tiba, Pintu itu mengeluarkan suara kedoran yang keras lagi. Mereka bertiga langsung tersentak kaget, tapi mata mereka makin melotot ketakutan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Para makhluk-makhluk mengerika itu, lalu wanita bergaun putih yang terekam dihandycam Fuji. Semuanya ada didepan kaca sebelah pintu, mereka mendekatkan wajah mengerikan mereka dengan mata melotot dan pandangan yang menusuk.

Mereka ingin berteriak ! Tapi tidak bisa !

Sampai, wanita bergaun putih itu yang berada didepan kaca, menuliskan sebuah kalimat didepan kaca dengan darah. 'Tolong….'

" WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

* * *

" Setelah kami sadar dari pingsan… para makhluk itu sudah menghilang… " Ujar Atobe. Tezuka mendengar ceritanya dengan serius.

" Besoknya, ketika kami ingin pulang… Kami tidak sengaja melihat kecelakaan bus didekat villaku. Pada saat kulihat…. " Atobe terdiam sebentar, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melajutkannya lagi. " ada mayat wanita bergaun putih yang diangkut para polisi kemobil jenazah… "

" wanita itu ? " Tanya Tezuka tidak percaya.

Atobe terdiam, lalui melanjutkan ceritanya. " wanita itu… Dan ternyata bus itu mengalami kecelakaan dan parahnya semua yang naik kedalam bus itu. Tewas semuanya…. "

Tezuka makin penasaran dengan cerita Atobe, tapi diwajah sang raja Hyotei itu terlihat pucat. " aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi… gomeen… "

Mendengar perkataan Atobe, Tezuka hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa. Padahal dia masih ingin mendengar ceritanya lebih lanjut, dan dia ingin bertanya tentang wanita itu. Kenapa wanita itu menuliskan kata 'tolong' kepada mereka bertiga. Tapi… melihat wajah Atobe yang sangat pucat, mungkin… itu terlalu mengerikan.

" cerita 7 selesai.. " ujar Atobe sambil menjetikkan jarinya. " nah, sekarang kamu yang cerita. "

Tiba-tiba, buchou seigaku itu terdiam. " kenapa ? " Tanya Atobe.

" aku… sudah tidak ada bahan cerita seram lagi….. "

**TBC**

* * *

**Doakan semoga diriku bisa ngelanjutin ampe selese XD**

**N Yey ! Prince of Tennis akhirnya ada the movienya…. mana yang bakal jadi soundtracknya AAA ! YEEY ! *meluk Takeshi Konomi***


End file.
